


We've never met but can we have a cup of coffee or something?

by obitoforpresident (Bibixblocksberg)



Category: Naruto
Genre: ANBU - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Christmas, Comfortember, Cuddling & Snuggling, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Getting Back Together, Getting Together, Good Uchiha Obito, Homesickness, Ice Skating, Implied/Referenced Incest, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Minato's smile, Missions, Mythology - Freeform, Polyamory, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, hand holding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 30,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27325894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibixblocksberg/pseuds/obitoforpresident
Summary: A collection of comforting/fluffy drabbles. Take care of your teeth!
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Namikaze Minato, Hatake Kakashi/Namikaze Minato/Uchiha Obito, Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, Nohara Rin/Shiranui Genma (mentioned), Senju Hashirama/Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Izuna/Uchiha Madara, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Izuna, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Izuna/Uchiha Madara, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara
Comments: 111
Kudos: 242





	1. Rescue / KakaObi

**Author's Note:**

> First day of Comfortember!
> 
>  **Prompt:** Rescue  
>  **Pairing:** Hatake Kakashi / Uchiha Obito  
>  **Tags:** Alternative Universe - Canon Divergence; Fluff; Hand Holding; Minato to the rescue!

Obito’s head was thrumming with pain, little needles pricking against his temples constantly, and he had a hard time feeling the rest of his body. He didn’t know if it was still there. He opened his eyes slowly, squeezing them instantly shut again as bright lights were blinding him. And really - _how in kami’s name was he still alive?_

He should be dead for all he knew, the last thing he remembered lying under six feet of stone and dirt. But here he was, lying on a comfortable mattress and pain reminding him how much it hurts to be alive sometimes, and he could smell the familiar soothing scent of his hometown. Konoha had always smelled like wood and moss and a bit smoky and Obito was unbelievable thankful to whatever deity out there, that he got the chance to smell it again.

The young Uchiha stretched out his other senses trying to get a clear picture of his surroundings without opening his eyes in the process. He could hear the bustling streets of Konoha in the distance, laughing children and vendors trying to sell various wares. His nostrils were filled with Konoha’s scent and the obnoxious smell of disinfectant, telling him that he was residing in the hospital. 

Obito slowly breathed in and out, his body slowly coming to life again. He felt something heavy and warm lying in his hand and he instantly wondered what it was. He couldn’t remember the feeling from his past experiences in the hospital.

He took his time trying to decipher what exactly it was he was holding, his fingers twitching the tiniest bit until they touched something warm and soft, and after brushing his fingers tentatively over the surface he realized _that he was holding a hand_. 

It wasn’t Rin’s to his surprise – Obito knew the feeling of her little hand in his, the contour of her slender fingers and too soft skin. The familiar scent of strawberries and mint was absent too, instead the air around him was filled with the fruity aroma of apples. 

Obito furrowed his brows, his heart beating a little bit faster as he tried to remember why the scent seemed to be so unbelievable familiar. He brushed his thumb over the skin, sliding over little bumps and something which felt like a scar on the back of the hand, deciding that he liked the weight of it very much. Obito twitched as he heard the rustling of clothes and his heart jumped in his chest as the hand squeezed his own the tiniest bit. 

“Obito?”

His brain short-circuited. It couldn’t be – Obito had never heard _his_ voice so soft, careful and short of cracking and full of hope. It was blowing his mind, his eyes opening again to make sure that he wasn’t just imagining things. Obito blinked a few times to get used to the fluorescent light and then his eyes fell on _him._

Kakashi Hatake was sitting beside his bed, legs curled under him and an arm outstretched to hold Obito’s hand. The younger boy looked like shit, dark circles adorning his eyes and worry lines wrinkling his forehead. But there had to be a little smile on his face, hidden by his mask, but Obito noticed the crinkling of his eyes. Kakashi wore a hopeful expression on his face, Obito thrown off-guard by mismatched eyes. The sharingan – Obito’s sharingan – suited the silver-haired teen.

“Ba –“ Obito let out a raspy cough. “Bakakashi.”

Kakashi smiled then, eyes stretched into little half-moons and Obito’s heart stopped for a moment. He was beautiful like this, and he couldn’t help but stare, wondering why Kakashi didn’t smile more often, why he didn’t let Obito see this side of him every day. He hoped he would now, would give Obito the possibility of imprinting that pretty image in his brain forever with his own remaining eye.

Obito’s still sleepy brain came to the conclusion that Kakashi was the most beautiful being he ever laid his eyes on and he was a little bit glad that the boy was wearing a mask. He wasn’t sure if he would survive seeing the whole thing. 

Kakashi’s warm hand slipped from his, making him wish for the contact to return instantly. The warmth of the other boy’s skin was soothing his nerves, the pain which was thrumming through him and the cold which was creeping into his bones. His teammate was holding a glass of water in his hand and to Obito’s surprise he helped him drink without making a fuss. 

It was as if Kakashi was a different person altogether, and Obito asked himself if maybe he was still unconscious or dead after all, waking up in heaven. There wasn’t another explanation for this.

After taking a few sips of the cold water, Kakashi put the glass back on the bedside table. They stared at each other, one black eye and mismatched ones never leaving each other, and the Uchiha only broke eye contact when Kakashi’s hand slipped into his again. 

“How - _how am I alive_?”

His voice was still raspy but talking didn’t hurt as much anymore. Kakashi’s face was morphing into something grim and sad, the different emotions displaying on his usually so stoic face making Obito want to hug the other boy. He wished he could take his words back, to see Kakashi content and smiling again. But Obito didn’t know if Kakashi would even allow the touch of a hug, and Obito brushed his thumb over the other’s hand instead. 

“After Rin and me - _left_ you,” Kakashi swallowed heavily, his eyes leaving Obito’s face and coming to a rest on their intertwined hands instead. “Minato showed up. I don’t know how he got you out, I had to protect Rin – I – I wanted to keep my promise.”

Obito hummed, tightening his grip on Kakashi’s fingers. He was unbelievable thankful that Minato was his sensei, that the man always seemed to know where he had to be. It bordered on a miracle that he was still alive but dear kami; he definitely wouldn’t complain. 

“I – I should tell them that you woke up. Rin and Sensei. They will be happy.”

Obito didn’t let go of the silver-haired teen’s hand. He wasn’t ready for Kakashi to leave, not when he got to hold his hand and maybe make him smile again. His heart was still beating frantically in his chest, his brain having a hard time understanding that he was holding the hand of the boy he had feelings for since the first time he met him. 

Kakashi only threw him a questioning glance as his grip got even tighter.

“Please stay.”

There was something fond in the mismatched gaze looking at him, something unspoken and soft Obito couldn’t even begin to decipher. 

“Okay.”

Obito closed his eyes again after he was sure the other boy wouldn’t flee from the room, and for a few minutes he just listened to Kakashi’s steady breathing. 

“I’m sorry,” Kakashi whispered and Obito could feel himself tearing up. He knew that Kakashi wasn’t just apologizing for not listening to anything Obito said on their mission, for putting it above the rescue of their female teammate and for everything wrong between them. There wasn’t the tiniest hint of hesitation in Obito before he answered.

“I forgive you.”

A lonely tear was sliding over a sharp cheekbone, Obito humming and tugging on the hand which was still intertwined with his. “Will you lie down with me? I’m cold.”

Obito could feel his cheeks flushing at his bold question, but he wanted to be near Kakashi, wanted to feel another living body beside his. Kakashi crawled into the space beside him, his lanky limbs slipping under the blanket and before Obito could even begin to think about what he was doing, he nestled himself into Kakashi’s arms. His head was coming to a rest on the other boy’s chest and a humming sound spilled from his lips as warmth surrounded him. 

Kakashi smelled like apple and dogs and Konoha and it filled Obito with giddy feelings. He couldn’t believe that he was lying in his teammate’s arms, that Kakashi was embracing him and burying his nose into Obito’s black locks. He wanted this to last forever, a smile gracing his lips at the thought and to the sound of Kakashi’s steady heartbeat Obito fell asleep again.


	2. First Day - Night / KakaObi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** First Day/Night  
>  **Pairing:** Hatake Kakashi / Uchiha Obito  
>  **Tags:** Alternative Universe - Canon Divergence ; Firsts ; Kisses

The sun was slowly going down over Konohagakure, as Obito was lying sprawled out on the couch, one arm supporting his head while he watched some shitty cooking show on his TV. He was tired, exhaustion filling his entire being after his last mission, and an annoyed groan left his lips as he heard the doorbell ringing. 

He contemplated just ignoring it, his body not ready to move again. But it rang again and again and with a sigh Obito stood up, his bones popping into place as he stretched languidly before making his way to the door. 

Obito scratched a spot on his bare chest, his mouth stretched into a wide yawn as he opened his door. Standing on his doorstep, one slender finger pressed against the bell, was Kakashi and Obito threw his friend and old teammate an annoyed glance. Why was the silver-haired man standing on his doorstep, for kami’s sake. The silver-haired man had never bothered with doors before, why start it when Obito wanted nothing more than to lie on his couch and not move a single muscle?

“You know, it’s rude to chime the bell too often.”

Kakashi just stared at him from one visible eye, not saying a word, and only then did Obito notice that something was definitely wrong with his best friend. He didn’t immediately start bickering with him, his silver hair even messier than usual. His shoulders were slumped and after mustering his friends face for a few seconds, Obito realized that Kakashi looked done with the world in its whole. 

Obito’s gaze fell on the big backpack at Kakashi’s feet and Obito raised an eyebrow in question. 

“Genma threw me out.”

Obito’s heart jumped in his chest, a giddy feeling filling his veins and he had a hard time not smiling brightly at his friend. _Finally._

“He wasn’t good enough for you anyway.”

Kakashi didn’t answer, his feet shuffling on the doorstep and an exhausted sigh leaving his lips. It was his usual reaction when Obito said things like that – but the Uchiha couldn’t help himself. Kakashi was his best friend for years now, his most precious person on the world and in his eyes, no one was good enough for him. 

“Can I crash here tonight?”

“Sure.”

Obito made his way back into the flat and to his more than comfortable spot on the couch. He could hear Kakashi shuffling around in the kitchen before his friend accompanied him in the living room. Obito’s eyes roamed over his friend – over long legs clad in grey sweatpants hanging low on narrow hips and over a too tight shirt clinging to well-defined muscles. 

Kakashi pushed some kunai and scrolls aside before sitting down next to him, legs stretched out on Obito’s coffee table. Obito hummed as Kakashi lit himself a cigarette, knowing that the man would talk to him when he was ready. But he couldn’t help but to search Kakashi’s face for the slightest hint of emotion, now that he had shed his mask, but as always, the silver-haired man wasn’t making things easy for him. 

There was nothing showing on Kakashi’s face, just a stoic expression Obito was all too familiar with, and Obito took a sip of his beer before he bothered asking. 

“You sad about it?”

Kakashi snorted, mismatched eyes coming to lie on Obito’s face. A shiver ran down his spine as he looked into the sharingan he had gifted Kakashi years ago. 

“Not really. That man was a piece of work, to be honest. Too exhausting for my taste.”

“Why did he throw you out?”

Kakashi let out a sigh, his head tipping back against the couch while he closed his eyes. Obito’s fingers were itching to trace the line of Kakashi’s jaw, to feel perfect pale skin and day-old stubble from not shaving enough. 

“Said I should get the stick out of my ass and finally accept that I’m in love with someone else.”

“Oh,” Obito said unintelligently, his brain running into overdrive. Kakashi was in love with someone else? Why did Obito not know about this? Kakashi told him everything, its what they were doing, because no one else could even begin to understand the mess that was their brain. 

“Yeah, _oh_.”

“And – do you plan on unsticking yourself?”

A smile was stretching Kakashi’s lips into something beautiful and mesmerizing, and Obito couldn’t stop staring at his friend, as he took a puff of his cigarette.

“Maybe,” Kakashi hummed. 

Obito didn’t bother saying anything else, instead he focused back on the TV. Kakashi wasn’t saying anything else on the matter either, smoking his cigarettes and stealing sips of Obito’s beer from time to time. It was silent between them while they watched the show, but it was something they did thousands of times in the past and Obito could feel himself getting sleepy. 

Just as he finally closed his eyes for a well-deserved nap, something warm and solid was pressing against his side. 

“Scoot over, will ya?”

Kakashi’s voice sounded as annoyed as ever, but Obito could make out a little crack and his heart was hammering frantically in his chest. Could it really be? _No, he was imagining things._

Obito rolled onto his side, Kakashi slipping into the space in front of him. Obito’s breath was ghosting over the skin on Kakashi’s neck, the scent of apples invading Obito’s nostrils and making him dizzy. His friend was contently humming, and Obito decided to be bold for once. He had to test his theory, had to see if he was right.

He wrapped an arm around Kakashi’s waist, a smile slowly spreading on his face as Kakashi nuzzled further into his embrace. They were tightly pressed together now, chest to back, and there wasn’t even the slightest bit of space between them. Obito couldn’t help but to brush his lips over the sensitive skin on Kakashi’s neck, goosebumps erupting all over his body as he heard Kakashi moaning softly. 

Chaste kisses were placed on pale skin, and Kakashi all but melted into Obito, as they continued watching that shitty show, hands intertwined on Kakashi’s stomach. Obito enjoyed the tender circular motions Kakashi was painting with his thumb on the back of his hand, and his heart was slowly relaxing until it was nothing more than a steady drum. 

Obito didn’t know how much time passed before Kakashi suddenly turned around, mismatched eyes coming to a rest on his face. Slender fingers trailed over his face softly, brushing over his eyebrows and nose, before tracing the contour of Obito’s lips. 

“I don’t want to sleep on the couch,” the silver-haired man whispered. Obito smiled, his eyes closing again as Kakashi continued caressing his face.

“Then don’t.”

___

Obito was lying flat on his back as Kakashi came into the bedroom. His friend was only wearing his boxers, giving him the view on miles of skin and muscles, and Obito’s heart nearly exploded in his chest as Kakashi crawled into the space beside him. They had shared tents before, on various missions, but this seemed different. It was more intimate, private and it made Obito’s head spin.

They were both staring at the ceiling, the only sound filling the room their steady breathing.

“It’s you, you know?”

Kakashi’s voice was nothing more than a whisper filled with sadness and hope and unspoken promises and Obito turned on his side. His fingers were brushing over the bare chest of his best friend and as Kakashi’s gaze met his again, Obito finally _knew_.

“I know.”

The corners of Kakashi’s mouth were twitching, his grey eye sparkling. Obito returned his smile with one of his own.

“I love you, too,” Obito breathed out, his fingers still exploring the canvas that was Kakashi’s torso. Kakashi laughed out loud at his words, chest vibrating and kami, Obito couldn’t stop watching him. 

“We’re idiots,” Kakashi mumbled, Obito humming in approval.

“Can I kiss you?”

Instead of answering, Kakashi laid a hand in his neck, pulling him down down down until their lips were clashing together. Kakashi’s lips were soft and dry against his, and there weren’t flying sparks or fireworks behind his closed eyelids. Instead it felt a bit like coming home and Obito pressed himself tighter against the lean body beside his. 

Sharp teeth were nipping at his bottom lip, begging for entrance without words, and who was Obito to deny him? Kakashi’s tongue was slipping into his mouth as soon as he opened it, curling against his own and Obito’s fingers were digging into Kakashi’s waist. They explored each other’s sweetness, sometimes slow and lazy then full of impatience again. Fingers were tugging at strands of hair, pressing blooming marks into skin, and Obito couldn’t get enough. 

They separated after what felt like hours, Kakashi’s fingers trailing over Obito’s collarbones and drawing patterns into his scarred skin. Obito let himself fall back into his pillows, enjoying the tingling feeling in his lips, and Kakashi followed. The silver-haired man nuzzled his face into the crook of Obito’s neck, strands of silver hair tickling him, and Obito wondered why they never said something sooner. 

Maybe the time had never been right, maybe they were both too afraid of rejection or the possibility of ruining the friendship between them, or maybe they really were just idiots. Obito was staring at the ceiling again, one of his hands softly stroking Kakashi’s bare back, while the man slowly fell asleep in his arms. 

“I bet you’re laughing your ass off, Rin,” Obito whispered into the darkness of his bedroom. “Who would have guessed that it would come to this?”

Well, Rin would have, Obito thought. As they were still all alive and breathing and nothing more than naïve teens, Rin had always told him to just open his eyes and see what was right in front of him. Obito had never been able too, to blind and ignorant to his own feelings, but it seemed like he finally gained a braincell. Smiling, he tightened his arms around Kakashi’s sleeping form, his lips pressing a soft kiss against the man’s forehead. 

It was the first night they spent like this, intertwined and pressed together, but it wouldn’t be their last. 

In a world far beyond their own, a brown-haired girl was smiling softly, chocolate eyes sparkling with fondness. “Finally,” she breathed out, bells chiming all around before she vanished between golden rays of sunshine.


	3. Nightmare / KakaObi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 of comfortember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** Nightmare  
>  **Pairing:** Hatake Kakashi / Uchiha Obito  
>  **Tags:** Accidental Love Confessions ; First Kiss ; Comfort ; Sleeping Together ; Nightmare ; Alternative Universe - Modern Setting

Obito Uchiha woke up with a gasp, his hands trembling and his eyes searching for something not quite right in the darkness of his bedroom. Tree branches were scraping against his window, the dim light of the street lanterns painting shadows against the walls of his room. Obito’s breathing was ragged, his heart hammering in his chest and he asked himself when these strange nightmares would finally leave him alone. 

Panic was still rushing through his veins as he slowly sat up in his bed, his legs curled under him and his blanket pulled up under his chin. He knew that he wasn’t capable of falling asleep again, not with sweaty hands and images of his dream still heavy on his mind. He didn’t know why he always dreamt of this strange world full of ninjas and blood and pain, but he wished it would just stop already. 

The young Uchiha focused back on his breathing – in and out, in and out – but it wasn’t as calming as it was in the past. What should he do now? His gaze fell on his mobile phone on the bedside table and the next minutes were spent contemplating. Should he call Rin? Obito shook his head. His best friend deserved her sleep, the long shifts at the hospital taking their toll on her, and he would feel bad for making her drive all through town in the middle of the night just because he had a nightmare. So – who to call?

Obito scrolled through his contacts, laughing silently about himself as a familiar name caught his eye. Obito let out a sigh as he called, his heart getting a little bit calmer as he heard the ringtone in the room next to his. It meant Kakashi was _home_ , and Obito wouldn’t spent the rest of his night alone. He knew that he could have just made his way over, but Obito didn’t want to get up, not when he still saw creepy figures in the shadows ready to pull him into the darkness. 

“Obito?”

Kakashi’s voice sounded raspy and heavy from sleep, sending shivers down Obito’s spine and reminding Obito why maybe it had been a bad idea to call his friend. 

“I had a nightmare,” Obito whispered into the phone, and he could hear the springs of Kakashi’s bed in the background. Kakashi was murmuring something he couldn’t understand and moments later his bedroom door opened. Obito’s gaze fell on a brown-haired dog, Pakkun, and the corners of his lips were twitching immediately.

Leave it to Kakashi to comfort him with his dog after a nightmare. Not that Obito had anything against it. He loved the little pug, spent afternoon after afternoon curled up on the couch, the little dog on his lap and scratching his ears. Kakashi always said he would spoil him, but Obito didn’t care. 

Kakashi tumbled into the room after his dog, his eyes half-closed and pajama pants hanging too low on his hips. Pakkun jumped onto the bed without being told to, curling himself under Obito’s blanket, just the snout sticking out. Kakashi slipped into his bed too, his arms instantly encircling Obito’s torso.

Well, this was new. Kakashi comforted Obito after nightmares in the past, but usually he just laid down next to him, their arms barely brushing. To feel his friend this near was sending Obito’s heart into another frenzy, but he tried to relax in the warmth Kakashi radiated, his nose pressed against the column of his friend’s throat.

“Better?” Kakashi murmured into Obito’s hair, the Uchiha nodding. “Good, now sleep.”

Obito snorted at Kakashi’s commanding tone, but he let himself go slack, melting further into Kakashi’s comforting and warm embrace. 

“Good night, Kakashi. And thank you.”

“Night, crybaby. I love you.”

Obito’s eyes got wide. _What the fuck?_ He leant back again to be able to take a look at Kakashi’s face, but his friend was already dead asleep and snoring softly. Did Kakashi seriously just say that he loved him? Obito’s heart was going crazy, but out of completely different reasons as before. 

Never in his life would he have guessed to hear these three little words from his friend. From _Kakashi_. Stoic stubborn Kakashi who was holding his emotions in a death grip and needed years to allow Rin and Obito to even hug him. 

Obito himself had accepted his feelings for the other man years ago, as they were still in middle-school and Obito had spent his evening watching Kakashi sitting on one of the swings in the local park, sun in his back and a serene expression on his face. Obito had loved him then, and he still loved him now, but to hear that Kakashi felt that way too was throwing him off-guard. The silver-haired man didn’t ever show any signs that he felt anything for Obito and the Uchiha didn’t know what to do now. 

But maybe – maybe Kakashi hadn’t meant it, he was asleep after all. Maybe he had been dreaming, about someone else for sure. That must be it. Kakashi couldn’t love Obito, there was nothing to love after all – not for someone as perfect as Kakashi. Obito shook his head to himself, trying to get rid of his thoughts and as he lied back down, Kakashi’s arms tightened around him. 

Obito fell asleep to Kakashi’s soft breathing and pale soft skin under his fingertips.

___

Something was tickling Obito’s face and he scrunched up his nose at the feeling. Slowly, he opened his eyes, blinking a few times because of the bright sun shining through his window and blinding him. Something warm and solid was pressed against him and as Obito looked down, he could see a familiar mop of messy silver hair. Obito’s heart skipped a beat.

Obito guessed that strands of his friend’s hair were responsible for the tickling sensation on his face and waking him up, and he tried to free himself of lanky limbs. To no avail, Kakashi’s grip on him only got tighter. 

“Five more minutes,” his friend murmured against his neck, and Obito flushed to the roots of his hair as Kakashi’s hot breath ghosted over sensitive skin. Obito couldn’t remain in this position for five more minutes – he had a very obvious problem between his legs and he really didn’t want Kakashi to notice _that_. 

But his friend was totally oblivious to Obito’s mental struggles, pressing even nearer, miles of bare skin slotting against Obito’s scarred chest and the Uchiha couldn’t stop the needy whimper spilling from his lips. _Fuck_.

Kakashi stiffened against him at the sound leaving Obito’s mouth.

“Is everything okay?”

Yes. No. Maybe. Obito didn’t know. His brain was one empty hole, and he was sure that he was gaping like a fish. Kakashi being near him like this was everything Obito ever wanted, but - _I love you_ was still ringing in Obito’s ears and he had to know.

“Do –“ Obito cleared his throat. “Do you meant what you said last night?”

Kakashi was leaning back, his eyes roaming over Obito’s face with a confused expression twisting his features. His brows were furrowed and Obito itched to smooth out the wrinkles on his forehead. 

“Did I mean what?”

Obito swallowed heavily, his eyes wandering through the room as to not look at his friend.

“That – you love me?”

Obito squeezed his eyes shut, too anxious of his friend’s answer and to see rejection coming his way.

“Oh,” Kakashi muttered unintelligently. “Of course, I meant it.”

And then Kakashi was cuddling up to him again, nose tucked into the crook of Obito’s neck. Obito couldn’t stop himself from sputtering.

“That’s it? _Of course, I meant it?_ Are you serious?”

Kakashi sighed, pushing against Obito’s chest to make him lie on his back, and he hovered above him. Grey eyes were glaring at him, sparkling with pure annoyance and Obito had trouble breathing at the moment. 

“Yes, I love you, you big crybaby. And now be quiet. It’s my day off and I want to sleep as long as possible.”

And as if to prove a point, Kakashi – honest to all the kami above – pressed a kiss against Obito’s lips before sprawling himself out over his body, contently humming and closing his eyes again. Obito was shell-shocked because _what the actual fuck_? He never imagined it to go like this; that Kakashi would just say that he loved him without a care in the world, but alas Obito never thought Kakashi would reciprocate his feelings in the first place. 

And so, Obito did the only thing he was capable of at the moment: He buried his nose in silver locks, pressed his own kiss on the top of the other man’s head and closed his eyes again. 

Obito never had another nightmare in his life.


	4. Anxiety / KakaMinaObi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4 of _Comfortember_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** Anxiety  
>  **Pairing:** Hatake Kakashi / Uchiha Obito (established) ; Hatake Kakashi / Namikaze Minato (mentioned) ; Hatake Kakashi / Namikaze Minato / Uchiha Obito (mentioned)  
>  **Tags:** Love ; Alternative Universe - Modern Setting ; Minato's smile ; Fluff ; Angst with a happy ending ; Anxiety
> 
> You can find me on [tumblr](https://obitoforpresident.tumblr.com/).

Kakashi was carefully taking a sip of his beer, a heavy sigh escaping his lips as he put the green-shining bottle back on the table. The dull sound was echoing through the silence of the kitchen, his neck prickling uncomfortably. Obito was sitting across from him, long legs stretched out, and his boyfriend just raised an eyebrow in question. 

“What’s with the sighing?”

Kakashi couldn’t help but sigh _again_ before he buried his face into his hands. His brain was racing, thought after thought after thought blocking every synapse he normally used to talk, and right now – at seven in the evening, after a shared meal with the guy he loved more than anything else in the world – he just wanted to cry. 

He heard his boyfriend’s soft, amused chuckling while calloused and all too familiar fingers were peeling his hands from his own face, so that Obito could look at him. Kakashi’s heart beat a little bit faster as he saw a fond sparkling in his lover’s eyes, and he was hit by a crashing wave of love and affection. Sometimes, Kakashi still had a hard time grasping the concept that they were really _together_ , that Obito was his and loved him. 

But next to the crashing waves of fondness, there was also guilt boiling deep in his gut, threatening to overwhelm and bury him, as Kakashi thought back to his past afternoon. _And to what he had done._ It wasn’t as if he had really done something, but – 

“Kakashi.”

His name was rolling from Obito’s tongue like a command, but it hit his skin like an almost kiss too, and Kakashi felt tied down, pinned into his seat at the kitchen table, and he knew that he couldn’t hide it from Obito forever. The emotions would eat Kakashi alive, and Obito definitely deserved better. He deserved someone better than Kakashi at least. He knew he had to say _something_.

“I had the parent-teacher-conferences today.”

Obito was leaning even further back in his own chair, black eyes unrelenting from where they were staring at him under perfectly swung lashes. Kakashi loved Obito’s eyes, he wanted to get lost in them, wanted to feel them leave a burning path on his naked skin – 

His boyfriend made an impatient gesture with his hand, indicating that Kakashi should get on with it and he swallowed heavily, his gulping sound hanging in the air between them for a few seconds. 

“I –“ Kakashi didn’t know how to say it outright. His hands began sweating where they were now curled into fists on his thighs, his heart was hammering and there was a sudden white rush in his ears. He couldn’t say it. He would _hurt_ Obito, and Kakashi didn’t want to hurt the man. Because Obito was the best thing which ever happened to him and he wouldn’t survive losing him. But – 

“You can talk to me, Kakashi. I thought we were over that.”

And as soon as those words left Obito’s full rosy lips, Kakashi knew that he had already hurt the love of his life and he couldn’t bear it. He reached out with a hand, an inviting gesture without tainting it with unneeded words, and Obito immediately made his way around the table. He sat down on Kakashi’s lap, his broad upper body leaning against Kakashi’s own and the familiar weight grounded him, made his head spin a little less.

The silver-haired man inhaled deeply, Obito’s scent of cinnamon and smoke and something musky which was just _so Obito_ invading his senses and soothing them, and Kakashi pressed his forehead against his boyfriend’s shoulder. He just had to get it out, had to say what weighed so heavily on his mind and what exactly was intoxicating all that was between them. 

“There was this father and –“ Kakashi took another deep breath, his fingers digging into Obito’s waist, as if afraid that he would vanish into thin air. “He’s just _so beautiful._ ”

Obito went stiff, Kakashi could feel him turning his head to take a look at Kakashi’s burning face, but Kakashi wasn’t coming out of his chosen hiding place just yet. He was too afraid what he would see on the other man’s face, too anxious to see rage and disappointment. But then he heard it – 

A deep chuckle, which vibrated through Obito’s whole body before morphing into chiming laughter and Kakashi was so shocked, he forgot that he was busy hiding moments ago and his heart stopped beating for a minute there as he looked into his boyfriend’s more than handsome face.

“That’s all?” Obito asked between chokes of laughter and Kakashi nodded, still too dumbfounded to form words. He watched Obito losing his shit for another few minutes, his hands tightening their grip on Obito’s waist to secure him before he would topple off of his lap in his laughing fit. 

Kakashi waited while Obito took deep breaths in and out, in and out, one of the black-haired man’s arms slung around Kakashi’s neck.

“So, tell me, _Ka – ka – shi_ , what does the mysterious man look like?”

Kakashi was still staring at his lover, trying to determine if he was serious in his question. But he couldn’t find anything else than genuine interest on his face, and with a shrug to himself he decided to answer. 

“He’s – it’s – he’s Naruto’s father, you know?”

“The hyperactive kid you always claim to hate, although he’s secretly your favorite?”

Kakashi stuck out his tongue at his boyfriend, even if he knew Obito was right. Naruto just reminded Kakashi so much of his boyfriend as they were kids, and even if he had always said that he couldn’t stand Obito back then, well – Kakashi had loved him very much, and he couldn’t remember a time in his life where he had not. Obito had always been everything Kakashi ever dreamt of being himself, but back then he had been too stubborn and stoic for his own good. Thank Kami, Kakashi had gotten over his false hate in high school.

“Yeah, that’s the one,” Kakashi murmured and Obito threw him a grin. A grin which sent Kakashi’s heart into another frenzy. Fuck, but he loved this man and his blinding smiles. Obito’s fingers began to play with the hair at the nape of Kakashi’s neck, and he closed his eyes for a moment, enjoying the tender caress.

“He’s tall,” Kakashi whispered. “Has broad shoulders you just want to lean against, golden-tanned skin and his smile – fuck, Obito, _his smile_.”

Kakashi sighed deeply, his mind being filled with images of Minato Namikaze’s bright smile which rivaled the sun in its brightness and intensity. A smile, which had filled Kakashi’s heart to the brim with warmth and happiness, something which only could be done by Obito until this god-forsaken afternoon had happened, and ever since the man had left Kakashi’s class-room he had longed to see that beautiful smile again. 

“Sounds like he’s really a pretty man.”

Kakashi hummed, nuzzling his face into the crook of Obito’s neck to get another nose full of his favorite scent. Obito just chuckled, the deep raspy sound sending shivers down Kakashi’s spine, and his boyfriend didn’t stop once in his tender playing with Kakashi’s silver hair.

“And did you ask him for a date?”

_”What?”_

Kakashi’s eyes were wide as he leant back again, anxiety clawing on his mind like a lion searching for prey and making him sweat. What the hell was Obito on about? Kakashi asking Minato for a date? The worst was that – that Obito sounded okay with the idea of Kakashi dating another man and – 

Obito and him were _together_ , a couple which loved each other with every cell of their being, so much that their friends were grossed out by them on a regular basis, and here his boyfriend was, suggesting that Kakashi should ask someone else for a date. Kakashi couldn’t help but feel kind of hurt. 

“Did you ask him out?” Obito asked again, rolling his dark eyes at him and making Kakashi shrink in on himself. 

“No,” Kakashi answered, voice cracking, and Obito only shook his head in displeasure. 

“Why not? You’re _absolutely smitten_ , I can tell. As you spoke of him, you were looking like you do when I’m lying naked beneath you and you’re fucking my brain out. So, what’s the real problem here? Married? Sexist? Homophobe?”

Kakashi couldn’t believe his ears and quite frankly he couldn’t believe his boyfriend. They were together for nearly over a decade, they had built up a life for the two of them and – and Kakashi always thought that Obito loved him as much as he in turn loved Obito. He always thought they were _one_ , inseparable to the very end. 

And now Obito was sitting on his lap, brushing his fingers through Kakashi’s hair just like Obito knew he loved, and told him without a care in the world, that Kakashi looked smitten with another man. Kakashi could feel anger boiling up in his gut, and he shoved his boyfriend off of his legs before beginning to pace in their little kitchen. 

“You can’t be serious,” Kakashi muttered, throwing Obito another angry look, who was just sitting comfortably in the chair Kakashi just vacated. “I just told you that I find another man attractive and it’s not infecting you in the slightest? How can you ask me – your boyfriend – if I asked him for a date and just - _do you even love me anymore_?”

Kakashi had now stopped pacing and was facing Obito head on, while tears were gathering in his eyes. The thought of Obito not loving him anymore was – Kakashi couldn’t even think straight anymore, his feelings he had bottled up all afternoon breaking out of him like a volcano. 

Obito’s face got unbelievable soft as he looked back at him, and Kakashi didn’t resist as the other man reached out to pull him into a warm and loving embrace. 

“Kakashi, _I love you_ ,” Obito whispered with a soothing voice, his lips brushing against Kakashi’s ear at his words. “Never ever question that again, okay?”

Obito sounded _so genuine, so honest_ and Kakashi was hit by another wave of guilt. How could he even question Obito’s love for him? This was Obito – Obito who spent night after night awake to comfort Kakashi when he had another nightmare. Obito who was brewing him coffee every morning although he hated the beverage himself. Obito who had kicked Kakashi’s ass in college so he would finish his studies, and who had listened to every one of his rambling sessions after a hard day at work. _Obito, who never left his side._ How could Kakashi question the man’s love for him?

“I’m sorry,” Kakashi whispered against the column of Obito’s throat, his fingers digging into the small of Obito’s back, and a tear rolled down his cheek as his boyfriend pressed a tender kiss on the sensitive skin of his neck. 

“Are you ready to talk about it, now?”

Kakashi nodded, both men sitting down at the table again. Their hands were lying intertwined between them, Kakashi brushing his thumb over the smooth skin of Obito’s wrist every so often. 

“I didn’t ask him out because of you.”

“I figured, sweetheart,” Obito’s eyes were sparkling with amusement, his lips twitching up into a smile and Kakashi felt heat creeping up his cheeks. “Do you even want to go on a date with him?”

Kakashi kept his silence for a moment, knowing that it was important to find a proper answer. Did he want to go out with Minato? Did he want to see Minato smile again, maybe hold one of his large hands in his? _Yes_ , Kakashi wanted that very much, but – other images were slowly filling his mind. Images of Minato’s sunshine smile next to Obito’s mischief sparkling eyes, golden-tanned skin slotting against familiar, tattooed one and Kakashi knew his answer. He could feel it in his bones and as he looked up at Obito again he was smiling slightly.

“Not without you.”

Obito was staring at him, black eyes burning holes into Kakashi’s skin and then – then a beautiful smile was making its way on Obito’s face and Kakashi could feel the butterflies dancing in his belly. 

“Let me have a look at him before I answer, okay?”

Kakashi snorted, his lips twitching. Obito was leaning over the table, one of his hands cupping Kakashi’s cheek. 

“And now –“ Obito’s breath ghosted over his lips. “How about we go into the bedroom and you show me how riled up _Mi – na – to_ made you?”

Kakashi couldn’t stop the whimper falling from his lips, Obito laughing loudly as he raced down the hall behind him. The rest of the night was filled with Obito’s howling and Kakashi’s satisfied grunts and Kakashi knew that he wouldn’t question Obito’s love for him ever again.


	5. Cuddling / MadaTobiIzu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5 of _Comfortember_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** Cuddling  
>  **Pairing:** Uchiha Madara / Senju Tobirama / Uchiha Izuna  
>  **Tags:** Cuddling & Snuggling ; Polyamory ; Feelings

Tobirama Senju was sitting in his office, his reading glasses askew from how often he rubbed his eyes in the last hour, and his shoulders slumped. He was reading the latest mission-reports and he hadn’t even noticed that the sun had already set. Konoha was lying in darkness, dimly lit lanterns giving the village an eerie glow, but Tobirama – like always – was oblivious to the beauty outside his office. 

He was furrowing his brows over the report he was currently reading, cursing the shinobi who submitted it for his more than illegible writing, as his office door opened quietly. Only when large hands were suddenly lying on his shoulders did Tobirama startle from his work, his hands immediately grabbing a few kunai which were always residing next to him. 

Smoke – fire – pinewood invaded his senses. It filled his nostrils, burning chakra lapping at his own in soothing waves and he instantly relaxed, knowing who that wonderful scent belonged to. It still surprised him that the strong chakra was capable of calming him, after he had felt it for years on the opposite side of a battlefield. 

But Madara Uchiha’s chakra was the sun to his moon, and Tobirama had come to accept it. Sometimes he even longed to burn beneath it, no matter that he would never outright admit it. 

“What are you doing here?” Tobirama asked, his red gaze still stuck on the report. Madara didn’t often visit him in his office, their relationship just being purely physical. They fell in bed together a few months ago, after a night out with Hashirama. Izuna was there too, but none of them could keep up with the Hokage in matters regarding sake. 

Tobirama had been shocked to wake up the next morning in the arms of not one but two Uchiha’s and it had surprised him even more, that they instantly repeated their encounter. And now he had two lovers, his former enemies and even if it wasn’t in his nature, he wanted to cackle every time he thought about what his father might have to say about it. 

Instead of answering his question, Madara’s hands began to knead Tobirama’s shoulders, and he had to close his eyes for a moment. The Uchiha’s fingers were definitely skilled, pressing against all the right points in his neck and Tobirama could feel himself melting into his chair. 

“I was on my way home and sensed that you were still here. Wanted to remind you that its already late.”

Madara didn’t stop in his gentle massage, Tobirama going lax under the strong grip. It was always like this – the older man just had to lay a finger on him and Tobirama’s body was reacting without his consent. It was maddening sometimes, Tobirama being a man who liked to be in control of everything. There was also the fact that Madara touching him usually meant that they would have sex and Tobirama definitely wasn’t in the mood for it after reading reports for the whole day. He was tired, his body and mind longing for a nice, hot cup of tea and a comfortable futon. 

He huffed as Madara’s fingers were tracing his collarbones and he shrugged the man’s hands off of himself instantly. He turned around in his seat to take a good look at his lover, realizing that the man looked as tired as himself. Why Madara came into his office when he was tired and short of breaking down to take a nap on the hardwood floor was a puzzle Tobirama wasn’t ready to solve at the moment. 

“I am not in the mood,” Tobirama said strictly and he felt irritated as he saw confusion shining in Madara’s black eyes.

“For what?”

Tobirama didn’t bother to answer such a ridiculous question and he rolled his eyes at the man who still had his hands in the air, as if he wanted to continue with the massage. Tobirama felt anger rising up inside him and before he would say something he would regret, he gathered his things and prepared to use the flying thunder god to make his way home. 

“I’m not in the mood for _sex_.”

“But –“

Tobirama didn’t wait to hear the rest of Madara’s words. He already pulled on one of the glowing chakra strings which would bring him inside of the safe walls of his home. He knew that it looked a little bit like fleeing, but Tobirama couldn’t care less right now. He would have faltered in his decision if Madara touched him again, and he hated to be manipulated by physical desires. 

After he drank his well-deserved tea and was lying on his bedroll, Tobirama couldn’t help but think that Madara acted a bit strange today. Normally he would have rolled over Tobirama like the fire which resided inside of him, but his touching had been too soft for that, and Tobirama didn’t know where to place it. A yawn stretched his features and Tobirama pushed all thoughts of his lover aside, deciding it would be best to think it over when he was more awake. Seconds later Tobirama Senju was out cold.

___

Two days later, Tobirama was once again sitting hunched over his desk, his cheeks flushed in an angry red as he muttered to himself about his brother’s incompetence. Tobirama was a bit tired after picking up another mess Hashirama produced, but he knew that it could end bloody if he wouldn’t do it. He knew that he would spend his whole night with this, and that meant that he couldn’t continue working on his latest experiment.

He was startled up from Hashirama’s correspondence with the daimyo of fire country, by his office door opening with a bang. Tobirama’s eyebrows were raised behind his hairline as he watched Izuna stomping in, his black hair bristling in the same way Madara’s always did when the man was furious. Tobirama had to suppress a chuckle as he saw Izuna’s more than adorable pout. 

Izuna just made a fleeting waving motion with his hand before he plopped unceremoniously down on Tobirama’s lap, his nose instantly pressed against Tobirama’s throat and hot breathe on his sensitive skin tickling him. 

“What are you doing?” Tobirama asked, irritated by Izuna’s sudden clinginess. Their relationship was the same he had with Madara – purely physical – and to have the Uchiha now sitting on his lap was confusing to say the least. It almost seemed as if Izuna was seeking out affection and comfort and Tobirama was surprised he didn’t search for it with his brother. 

“I’m angry. The Uchiha elders can kiss the dirt under my feet. And - _I missed you._ ”

Tobirama found himself at a loss of what to say for the first time in his life. What, in kami’s name, was happening here? Tobirama and Izuna were fucking – on a regular basis and Madara joining them more often than not, but they didn’t do – _this_ , whatever this was. Was it some kind of foreplay?

Tobirama was furrowing his brows again as he considered the situation, he was currently stuck in. Izuna was busy with nuzzling his face into the crook of Tobirama’s neck, inhaling deeply and pressing kisses against his neck. Minty smelling breath was ghosting over his skin, lips tracing over his pulse point and it was so unbelievable soft, so tender und unfamiliar that shivers raced down Tobirama’s spine.

“I still have work to do,” he whispered into Izuna’s hair after some time, the Uchiha’s heartbeat calmer again. Tobirama still found it strange that the man had searched for comfort in Tobirama’s arms, but he had decided not to question it. It was – kind of nice to have Izuna near, and his own anger over his brother had definitely abated.

“I know,” Izuna mumbled. “Do you have a problem with me staying a little bit longer? You can still work.”

Again, Tobirama was more than irritated. What was it with these two Uchiha’s and random showings of intimacy and comfort? The Senju shook his head after coming to the conclusion that it would definitely better _not to ask_. If only for the moment. 

He pulled Izuna a bit higher on his lap, the black-haired man contently humming as he was pressed more firmly against Tobirama’s chest. Calloused fingers were gripping his shirt, Tobirama swallowing as one or two of those skilled fingers were brushing over his skin. But Izuna didn’t make further moves to wrap them up in another kind of intimacy, and Tobirama relaxed slightly. 

He took his quill back in hand and continued with his work, Izuna slowly falling asleep on top of him. Tobirama would never admit it out loud but - _it was quite nice_.

___

The following weeks were confusing for Tobirama to say the least. His two Uchiha – lovers seemed to be everywhere, their messy black hair showing up no matter where he went and to make matters even worse – they were touching him _all the time_.

Izuna, for example, was constantly visiting Tobirama in his office. He spent hours sitting on Tobirama’s lap, arms thrown around him and pressing kisses against his neck and jaw. They had even reached a point, in which Izuna even brought books to his visits, so he wouldn’t get bored while Tobirama worked. 

Tobirama couldn’t quite place why Izuna was doing this. They never had sex on these afternoons they spent together, they were just sharing their meals Izuna brought with him and – they were just spending time together. Tobirama wasn’t familiar with this concept, but he had to admit that now, he had a totally different view of the young Uchiha. He would have never guessed that Izuna liked to read poetry, or that he was capable of knitting. 

(To see his former rival sitting on his desk, chattering animatedly while knitting a scarf for his brother, was something Tobirama would never forget. And well, he was currently wearing his own self-made scarf and he loved it.)

Madara on the other hand, was visiting Tobirama mostly in the evenings. He lazily strolled into the office, taking his spot behind Tobirama’s chair and began to massage his tense shoulders or his head. Tobirama was weak for those head-massages – the tender brush of deadly fingers through his hair, the slight scratching of nails over his scalp and the more than soft pressure of those beautiful hands, vanishing all signs of a migraine from sight. 

But in all those weeks, they never touched him in an overly sexual way. Tobirama wouldn’t go as far as to say he missed their physical activities, but – well, he kind of did. He longed to see Izuna’s smooth porcelain skin, he yearned to see Madara’s face blissed out in ecstasy and he wanted to feel their fingers on every inch of his own body. 

They got to him with their little, fleeting touches: Hands brushing fleetingly against his when they met each other in the small hallways of the Hokage Tower; Izuna pressing chaste kisses against the corners of his mouth; Madara kissing his forehead every evening before they separated to make their way home; Izuna holding his hand during leisurely strolls through Konoha. 

Needless to say, Tobirama was a mess and he didn’t understand what the Uchiha’s were aiming for. He knew what it felt like to be touched while having sex, he knew what it was like to touch someone else to get what you wanted, but this – this was _new_ , it was a little bit irritating but lovely, too, in a way. 

But his mind couldn’t stop questioning what their goal was. They couldn’t be just touching him because they wanted to. No one in their right minds would touch Tobirama like this, like something precious and important, without the intent to hurt. There had to be a plan. Maybe they just wanted to mess with him, wanted to play with his feelings which were growing and growing and trying to overwhelm him. 

He couldn’t believe that they were doing this just for the sole purpose of giving and gaining comfort.

Tobirama looked up as someone jumped in his office through the opened window, his heart beating a little faster as he saw the familiar figure of Madara standing before him. _Oh, what have they done to him._

“What can I do for you?”

Madara just smirked at him, Tobirama’s insides squirming at the sight.

“You can end your work for today and join me and Izu for dinner.”

Tobirama looked at the Uchiha above his glasses, sighing defeatedly to himself as he saw the more than determined look on the other man’s face. He knew he wouldn’t get anything else done today, not when it was Madara’s mission to get him out of the office. 

The Uchiha watched him putting his scrolls away, a small smile playing on his lips as Tobirama greeted him with a short brush of his hand through wild untamable hair. Without further request he grabbed Madara’s hand and with a short burst of his chakra they were standing next to each other in the Uchiha’s garden. Madara grumbled, holding his stomach and Tobirama had to suppress laughter at the familiar sight. Madara didn’t like Tobirama’s jutsu in the slightest, always complaining that it was like putting a sword through his insides.

They made their way into the house, taking off their sandals and Tobirama’s eyes got as wide as saucers as he saw what was once the living room. Bedrolls were spread over the entirety of the floor, pillows and blankets were building something which almost resembled a nest and with a raised eyebrow Tobirama searched for his lovers to demand an explanation. 

“What - _what is this_?”

Izuna was grinning brightly, white teeth gleaming and dark eyes sparkling. Madara looked unexcitedly unimpressed with his question. 

“A place to relax, obviously.”

A place to relax? And do what? _More affection?_ Tobirama didn’t know what to say or do, his red-eyed gaze wandering from Izuna to Madara and back, his heart hammering in his chest as he saw their expectant faces. 

“What?”

Tobirama didn’t know what else to ask, how to get the explanation he needed to understand what was happening between them. The last weeks were still hovering over his mind like a rainy cloud because he just didn’t know what game they played. 

Izuna let out a deep sigh, pulling Tobirama down onto the soft mess of pillows and blankets, and Tobirama definitely didn’t squeal as he was pushed flat onto his back. He expected the other man to descend on him, to kiss him into the ground and to open his trousers, but nothing like that actually happened. 

Instead, Izuna nestled himself against Tobirama’s side, his head coming to a rest on his chest and an arm carelessly thrown over his middle. Seconds later he could feel Madara joining them, burning hot chakra pressing against his other side. Soft lips were peppering kisses all over his face before Madara slung an arm around his waist, too. 

Tobirama didn’t know what to do. Should he kiss them? Should he shed his clothes? His mind was screaming at him, demanding answers he just wouldn’t get, and he began to feel restless. His legs were twitching, his skin prickling and – 

“Stop over-analyzing everything,” Madara murmured against his throat. 

“I’m not over-analyzing anything.”

“Yes, you are,” Izuna hummed on his other side and Tobirama hated the fact that they seemed to know his as much by now as he knew them. 

“What exactly are we doing here?”

“It’s called cuddling. It’s quite nice if you would just shut up for a moment.”

Tobirama ignored Madara’s dig, his mind racing and trying to decipher what this actually meant. Wasn’t cuddling something married couples were doing on a regular basis? He knew that Hashirama and Mito were doing this quite often, his brother always enthusing about quite evenings on the couch with his wife, their limbs tangled, and warmth shared between them.

But why should Madara and Izuna want that with him of all people?

Black eyes were suddenly filling the space in front of him, startling him from his thoughts. 

“Tobirama, _stop thinking_.”

“I can’t,” he pressed out between clenched teeth. A warm hand was slipping into his, giving him the courage he needed to say his next words.

“But why would you want that with – with me of all people?”

There was a sigh, a hand squeezing his encouragingly, and then – 

“Because we _love_ you, you idiot.”

Tobirama’s brain was screeching to a halt and he knew that he had to look like a gaping fish. Two blinding smiles were presented his way, and a few moments later his body was once again wrapped up in warmth. Izuna had a leg slung over his, Madara was pressed against him and both their breaths were ghosting over the skin on his throat. 

Tobirama felt a giddy rush of excitement filling his veins, something which normally just happened when he finished a complicated experiment. Was this what love felt like? Was it feeling like a warm summer day, the sun shining on his skin and birds chirping on the blue sky?

Maybe it felt like this because he couldn’t explain it otherwise. He put his arms around his lovers, both of them giving him a kiss on the cheek and Tobirama could feel a tear slowly sliding down over his face. Someone brushed it away softly, and for the first time in his life Tobirama felt like he belonged. And he finally knew what both men had tried to tell him over the last weeks – they just wanted to show him in their own way how much he meant to them, and Tobirama was just thinking what a lucky man he was. 

He melted further into the pillows in his back, his red eyes closing. The last thing he remembered before falling asleep were his own whispered words. 

“I love you, too.”


	6. Afraid to Sleep / KakaMinaObi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Day 6 of Comfortember._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** afraid to sleep  
>  **Pairing:** Hatake Kakashi / Namikaze Minato / Uchiha Obito  
>  **Tags:** Alternative Universe - Modern Setting ; Polyamory ; Feelings 
> 
> Somehow it was really hard to write this, and I'm not satisfied with it in the slightest. But alas, I don't have the energy to look at it again, and I'm just hoping you'll enjoy it either way.

Minato Namikaze was restless. The muscles in his thighs were twitching constantly, his hands were tightening and loosening their hold on the sheets in an unsteady rhythm and he couldn’t stop himself from turning left and right, left and right. A deep sigh left his lips as he laid back down on his back, his blue eyes stuck on the ceiling. 

The room was dimly lit by the moonlight spilling inside through the window, and he began counting the glowing stars his son had put on the blank wall’s years ago with his mom. His heart constricted painfully in his chest as he thought of Kushina’s bright smile as she had lifted up Naruto so that he could reach the ceiling, he remembered her chiming laugh and her fiery red hair, which was always so soft to the touch. 

Minato blinked a few times in hopes of locking those images back in his heart again. His mind was still racing, despite the late hour, and he tried focusing on anything else than his thoughts. He listened to soft breathing, to snores filling the air around him and putting a small smile on his face.

He turned his head to the side, his sleepy gaze now grazing over his two - _lovers_? _Boyfriends?_ He didn’t know what to call them, even after months of dating them, and the only thing he knew for sure was that he loved them both very much. 

It still blew his mind from time to time; how full his heart was when he looked at them. It wasn’t like loving Kushina – loving her had been calm, relaxing – it had felt like coming home. Loving these two men, well, it was like jumping right into a raging sea, waves crashing down over him again and again. It was thrilling, exciting and addicting and he wouldn’t change it for the world.

Just a few months ago, he wouldn’t have thought that he would be here someday – lying in bed with not one but _two men_ , who were also ten years his junior. But he wouldn’t complain, he just couldn’t. Not when they were everything he never knew he needed, when Kakashi was looking at him as if Minato hung up the sun in the sky, and when Obito was holding his hand tenderly, his thumb painting little patterns into his skin. 

And well, Minato couldn’t complain when his son was laughing like a bright summer day every time Kakashi threw him into the air just to catch him again and again, and when Naruto fell asleep on Obito’s lap, his little hands tightened to fists around the black-haired man’s shirt. These two men made Naruto _happy again_ , and they made Minato happy, too. 

After living in a constant state of depression for the last few years, after purely existing from day to day, it was nice to feel all these emotions racing through his veins again. It was like finally belonging somewhere again, and he was just glad to not be alone anymore. To know that there was someone he could lean on. 

But there was a downside to everything. In this specific case it was the fact that Minato had nightmares again. Sometimes, they were even worse than after his wife’s sudden death. Minato had reached a point where he was plain afraid to sleep again, his brain filled with images of past gruesome dreams in which he didn’t lose just one of them, _but both_.

A shudder ran down his spine as he thought about his latest nightmares, a tear slowly sliding down his cheek. He watched his lovers sleeping forms, their limbs tangled and their outstretched hands longing to be touched back by his own. He brushed his fingertips over their skin, one pale like a lovely winter day and the other as colorful as spending a day in a field of flowers in spring. 

“Minato?”

A raspy, sleepy voice startled him from his thoughts, his eyes going up until they met black ones shining with concern. Minato tried to send a reassuring smile Obito’s way, but he instantly knew he failed when Obito’s facial expression got even more serious. Kakashi was still breathing steadily between them, and Minato couldn’t help but to brush a few strands of silver hair out of his face.

“What’s wrong?”

Minato looked up from Kakashi’s face, more tears rolling down his cheeks and Obito grabbed one of his hands. 

“I’m just - _so afraid_ ,” Minato whispered into the darkness of the room. His heart was beating frantically in his chest at his admission, but he felt Obito’s thumb drawing familiar patterns on the back of his hand, and he gave himself a moment, to just revel in the comfort. 

“You wanna talk about it?”

To his own surprise, words were spilling from his lips as soon as Obito’s question was hanging in the air between them.

“I have nightmares. They – it’s – I dream of losing the two of you every night and I can’t bear it. I don’t want to see these images again – they are so – so, _real_.”

Obito was sitting up now, the sheets pooling in his lap and giving the view on chiseled abs. Kakashi was grumbling in his sleep at the change of position, his pillow consisting of Obito’s chest not there anymore, but the silver-haired man just latched on to one of Obito’s arms instead, and both men were chuckling softly at the sight. Kakashi was endearing, especially when he was asleep, and Minato loved how the normally stoic man, was like a koala at night. 

“I had those dreams too, you know?” Obito’s voice was nothing more than a whisper, his black eyes still residing fondly on their lover lying between them. “As the thing between me and Kakashi was still new, and as I still thought he would run away from me.”

Minato hummed in answer, his fingers dancing over Kakashi’s shoulderblades.

“And – I can’t promise that you’ll not have these dreams ever again if you close your eyes now, but – _you won’t lose us_. We love you, Minato. We love Naruto, too. And – we’ll always be at your side, wherever you’ll go. I’ll help you to watch over Kakashi, will be there to take care of him _with you_ , and – fate sure is a cruel thing, you know that better than anyone, but what do you think can happen when we’re both there to cushion his every fall? And aside from that – I know that Kakashi will do the same in regard to me, okay? He always took care of me. And well, I think I’m absolutely right when I say that Naruto gladly will help us to watch over you.”

Minato was just staring at his lover. He was shell-shocked from the little speech which just fell from Obito’s lips like it was nothing. And maybe it was just that - _nothing_. There were three of them, three people who would take care of each other, who were having each other’s backs and Minato knew that he trusted them. 

A bit of guilt was slowly creeping into his bones because Minato had never thought of it before. It never even crossed his mind that he didn’t have to look after his lovers alone. He didn’t knew both men for long, not like he knew Kushina, but he knew with his everything that they loved each other and that they wouldn’t just stand by should one of them be harmed. And somewhere deep inside him, he also knew that they would take care of him and Naruto. 

A small smile played on Minato’s lips then, a smile which was mirrored by Obito, and with a sigh Minato let himself sink back into the pillows.

“Thank you, Obito,” Minato whispered into the night, while he pulled Kakashi against his chest. Warmth immediately spread through his veins, and he could feel Obito’s amused gaze on him as he buried his nose in Kakashi’s silver locks. Their boyfriend let out a content sound, nestling himself deeper into the pillows beneath him. 

“I love you.”

Obito’s words were like a soothing balm on Minato’s soul, and he could feel the mattress shift, as Obito laid back down, too. One of his tattooed arms reached over Kakashi’s waist, coming to a rest on Minato’s hip. 

“I love you, too,” he murmured half-asleep. 

Minato slept through the night better than ever, not once having a nightmare in the years following when both of his lovers were soundly sleeping beside him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you love all things _Team Minato_? Are you willing to play nice in a multishipping environment? If so, come join the new _Flying Thunder God_ server on Discord! Please fill out an introduction after joining & we'll assign you a role for further acces! We'd love to have you!
> 
> You can join us [here.](https://discord.gg/NdDAmbM)


	7. Blanket Fort / KakaObi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Day 7 of Comfortember._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I'm late.
> 
>  **Prompt:** Blanket Fort  
>  **Pairing:** Hatake Kakashi / Uchiha Obito  
>  **Tags:** Alternative Universe - Modern Setting ; Mentions of Character Death (Sakumo, Obito's parents) ; Comfort ; First Kisses ; Cuddling & Snuggling ; Confessions ; Love

Obito Uchiha had built a lot of blanket forts in his life. No matter if big ones or small ones, it was his own way of giving himself some comfort when he needed it. It was his own safe space, away from the harsh reality of the world. He had built many of them, with different people and in different situations, and he wouldn’t want to miss any of these experiences, no matter how painful they were sometimes. Blanket forts were his kind of chocolate, his own sun in a cheery blue sky and he knew that he won’t stop building them any time soon.

___

As Obito was four years old he had built his very first fort. He was currently staying at his aunt Mikoto’s place, and his four-year-old self was a mess. His parents just passed away in a horrible car crash and every time young Obito heard the low and distant sounds of a car driving by he flinched violently. He had been sitting _in that car_ too, and when he closed his eyes, he could still hear the screams of his parents and the low crackling sound of the fire.

Ever since he was released from the hospital, after weeks of not being able to do so much as move, he was sitting on his aunt’s couch, his favorite fuzzy blanket which still smelled like his mom draped over him and pulled up to his chin, and he was staring blankly at the wall across from him. His stubby fingers were poking the scars on the right side of his face and everything he felt was numb. 

He listened to his aunt and uncle’s whispering, not caring in the slightest what they were talking about, and a few minutes later he could hear silent footsteps on the carpet. His aunt’s pretty face appeared in front of his face and he realized that she looked just like his mom. 

“Obito, honey?”

She wasn’t his mom. _His mom never called him honey. He had been her sweetheart._

Obito couldn’t bring himself to answer, he didn’t know if his voice was still working. He hadn’t uttered a single word since that fateful night, and he was afraid to. His aunt didn’t say anything else either, instead she began to move chairs and tables and even a shelf, and after some time Obito tentatively threw a look to the side, where his aunt was still rummaging. She was making quite the ruckus, and every four-year-old child would have taken a curious glance to what his aunt was up to. 

His eyes had gone wide as soon as he saw what she had done. There, directly in the middle of the usually clean and tidy living room, was a _fort_. Obito found it beautiful – a big mess of colorful blankets and fairy lights, a little pile of pillows in its inside. It looked inviting and cozy and like a very good hiding spot and Obito wanted to try it out. 

“Do you want to test it out?” His aunt was smiling at him, even if a tear was slowly sliding down her cheek. Obito nodded furiously and made his way over on wobbly feet, his mom’s blanket being dragged behind him. With an open mouth he crawled into the forts inside and curiously he looked around. 

It was a bit darker inside than in the living room, a bit warmer too and maybe he smiled a bit, as he saw his own teddy bear which Mikoto had thoughtfully put in the middle of the pillows. Obito let himself fall backwards, the cushions in his back nearly devouring him and suddenly he felt _safe_.

Inside of this fort he couldn’t hear the sound of cars anymore, he couldn’t see the blinking blue lights of emergency vehicles and the horror-stricken faces of firefighters. All he could see was his teddy bear and cotton sheets and he snuggled deeper into the pile of pillows.

His aunt was lying down next to him, her silky black hair brushing over his arm and tickling him, and with another smile in his direction she pulled his mom’s blanket over the both of them. As Obito nuzzled himself into his aunt’s embrace and closed his eyes, he promptly fell asleep. 

It was the first night since the accident in which he didn’t have a single nightmare.

___

As Obito was seven he built a blanket fort, for the first time, _with a friend_. He had met Rin Nohara on the local playground, two streets over from his grandmother’s house, and he had been instantly smitten with her bright smile and her chubby cheeks. They had spent their afternoon with building massive sandcastles and lying in the grass drinking orange juice, and it was one of the best days Obito ever had.

The two of them had become inseparable after that, even if they were going into different classes, and Obito told anyone who didn’t want to hear it, that someday he would marry the brown-haired girl with freckles on her nose. And naturally, Obito had to let her in on his secret. 

And that was the reason why the two friends were building a blanket fort in the middle of his grandma’s sitting room. His grandmother was watching with a smile on her wrinkly face and rewarded them with some self-made hot chocolate after they were done. 

Rin’s and Obito’s fort wasn’t as pretty as Mikoto’s three years ago – Obito didn’t own fairy lights – but it was cozy and comfortable, nonetheless. They laid next to each other in a pile of cushions, little hands sticky from chocolate and pinkies intertwined, and Rin began telling him fairy tales.

That night, Obito had dreamt of evil witches, beautiful princesses and little green goblins, a smile on his face, and the two of them spent all of their holidays in blanket forts from then on.

___

With ten, Obito and Rin were building a massive blanket fort for someone else. Kakashi Hatake was a classmate of his, one with whom Obito had never talked outside of school before (aside from throwing insults at each other and the usual bickering), but this morning Obito had taken one look at the boy and decided that he was in dire need of a cozy fort.

Everyone in Konoha knew that the silver-haired boy had just lost his father, that he had found him after – 

No, Obito wouldn’t think about that, now. He had a task, and that was to give Kakashi a place where he could feel safe. And so, he and Rin built, throwing blankets over shelves and moving chairs out of the way, and his grandma was even giving him her colorful Christmas fairy lights for this special occasion. Rin and Obito had become literal masters of building forts over the years, and it pleased Obito to see Kakashi’s wide wondrous eyes grazing over their creation. 

“What is this?”

“A fort, obviously,” Obito answered, rolling his eyes at Kakashi before grabbing the boys hand and pulling him inside of it. Rin had packed the space inside to the brim with pillows and the rest of the blankets his gran had to spare, and he and Rin were automatically lying down on either side of the silver-haired boy. 

“And what now?”

“Now you just dream, Kakashi,” Rin said, a smile in her voice and Obito hummed in affirmation. He remembered to give Kakashi his favorite blanket to snuggle with – _his mother’s blanket_ – and he decided to ignore Rin’s wide-eyed gaze. Even his best friend had never come to the pleasure of cozying up under Obito’s favorite piece of cotton and Obito himself didn’t even know why he gave it to Kakashi in the first place. 

Maybe he had done it because he knew how it felt to lose his parents, how painful it was to think that you were all alone in the world. He wanted to show Kakashi, that even if they never talked much before, he wasn’t alone and that he would always have a place in Obito’s forts. 

As the light outside got darker and darker, Obito began to tell stories he had heard from his aunt. He talked about the moon, the stars and the sun and he was holding Kakashi’s hand the whole time. Rin had fallen asleep at some point, her soft breathing filling the air around them as Obito fell silent again. Obito knew that he had made a new friend that day, as Kakashi turned on his side to look at him and he whispered two little words in the darkness between them. 

“Thank you.”

___

Obito was thirteen as he got his first kiss inside of a blanket fort. Kakashi was there, like always nowadays, and after they had finished their homework – Kakashi had to bribe Obito with too sweet lollipops – they had thrown themselves in the fort Obito had set up in his room. Obito never dismantled the little fort because he spent most of his time inside of it anyway, and the constant exhaustion of building it new had annoyed the hell out of him.

Kakashi was currently reading one of his nerdy science fiction books, his soft breathing a soothing sound beside Obito, while he himself was playing the newest Pokémon game on his Gameboy. 

“Did you ever kiss someone?”

Kakashi’s sudden question startled Obito, his thumb slipping off the stick and making him lose the fight against one of the trainers inside the game. He threw his friend an angry look. Years of friendship and bickering hardened Kakashi against such murderous glares and he didn’t even blink.

“No,” Obito answered, his eyes going back to his game. Naturally, Kakashi just pretended to not understand the obvious hint that Obito didn’t want to talk. 

“Why not?”

Obito let out a deep sigh, throwing the Gameboy into his lap before looking at his best friend. What was Kakashi even thinking? He knew Obito for three years now, he should know that Obito definitely never kissed someone and that there was never even the slightest possibility that he would. 

“Kakashi, I’m the big crybaby weirdo with orange goggles. Who the hell would want to kiss _me_? And here I am, thinking that you’re a genius.”

Obito shook his head, his gaze snapping back to the device in his lap to continue his game. 

“I would kiss you.”

Obito needed a few moments to register Kakashi’s whispered words, and surprised out of his mind he stared at his friend. 

“What?”

Kakashi’s usually pale cheeks were a beautiful strawberry red now, his grey eyes shining with emotions Obito couldn’t even begin to decipher, but he decided that the look suited his friend. Kakashi threw his book carelessly to the side as he stared back at the young Uchiha, and Obito could feel his hands begin to sweat. What was happening here?

“I said I would kiss you.”

“ _Why?_ ”

Kakashi shrugged his bony shoulders. “You’re my best friend, I want to try it and – well, I guess it would be nice to have my first kiss with someone I trust and actually like very much.”

Obito had to blink a few times, his heart hammering furiously in his chest. Kakashi wanted to kiss him? Him, Obito Uchiha, dead last in school and self-named crybaby? Obito had always thought that his first kiss would be with Rin – he had dreamt about it, day in and day out, but since they got older his childish crush was nothing more than friendship. 

He still found her pretty, and she was still his best friend he loved very much, but Obito couldn’t see himself kissing her anymore. But – could he see himself kissing Kakashi? The answer was as easy as it was difficult: Yes, he definitely could. 

It wasn’t a secret to him that he found his friend attractive. Well, as attractive as you could find someone with thirteen. Kakashi was cute in a too handsome way, with a dangerous knee weakening smile and a cute little mole directly under his lips. Obito really liked to hold the boy’s hand, to lay his head down on Kakashi’s chest and to listen to his steady heartbeat, every time Kakashi slept over and – 

“Well?”

“Yes,” Obito heard himself answer before he could even think more about it. Kakashi was smiling, rosy lips stretched and little dimples showing on his cheeks and Obito swallowed heavily. Kakashi sat up, crossing his legs and seconds later his hands were fisted into Obito’s hoodie and he pulled him nearer. 

“Right now?” Obito’s voice resembled an embarrassing squeal, but Kakashi didn’t comment on it.

“Yes.”

And then chapped and dry lips were pressed against his own and Obito instantly closed his eyes. _It felt nice._ It was nothing more than their mouths pressed against each other’s, but it was warm and Kakashi’s lips were softer than Obito imagined them to be, and his veins were burning. Kakashi pulled back after a few seconds, cheeks as red as cherries in the summer, and both boys were smiling at each other. 

“That was nice,” Kakashi whispered and Obito nodded. “Can – can we do it again?”

“Yes, please,” Obito breathed out, and seconds later they were kissing again. Obito and Kakashi spent their whole night pressing chaste kisses all over their laughing faces and as they went to sleep, the smile on Obito’s face was so big that it nearly hurt.

___

Obito was fifteen as he was lying in his fort, built in his grandmother’s house, for the last time. His gran had gotten sick, Alzheimer or whatever the doctors were calling it, and she had to move into an old people’s home. That left Obito alone, and he was forced to move to his uncle Madara, who – to Obito’s absolute horror – lived far away in Amegakure.

He had invited his friend for one last sleepover in his fort, to enjoy one last night lying beside them and holding their hands, and he had even lit up the fort with a bunch of fairy lights. But Rin’s parents didn’t allow her to go – well, if Obito was honest with himself, he could understand it the teeny, tiniest bit. It must be every parent’s absolute nightmare to hear their daughter ask if she could go to a sleepover with two teenage boys. 

So it came, that he and Kakashi were alone in Obito’s too silent home, lying next to each other in the dimly lit and comforting inside of his fort, hands intertwined between them. They still weren’t more than friends, even after their shared kisses two years ago, but Obito knew that he loved the silver-haired boy with all of his heart and soul. 

Kakashi was his _home_ , his everything and in between, and it broke everything inside of him that in a few days hundreds of miles would lay between them. And Obito was afraid – he was afraid to say something, to take his heart and offer it to his friend. He knew that Kakashi would never hurt him, but there was always the possibility of rejection and Obito wasn’t ready to get his heart broken. 

That was why he enjoyed what little physical contact he could get – hand holding, arms pressed tightly against each other wherever they were sitting or lying, and _hugs_. Lot of hugs – long and tight and noses buried in each other’s necks. Obito didn’t care what other people thought about it. Rin only smiled at them, when they were embracing each other, and that was all the acceptance Obito needed. 

“I’ll miss you, crybaby,” Kakashi whispered next to him, his hot breath ghosting over Obito’s cheek and he could already feel his eyes burn.

“I’ll miss you too, Bakakashi.”

The two boys slept tightly entwined that night; their limbs tangled, Kakashi’s silver hair tickling Obito’s face – and it felt like neither one of them wanted the other to let go anytime soon.

Four days later Obito was lying in a blanket fort _again_. But this fort was in another town, another flat and with other blankets. It was still beautiful and Obito still felt some kind of comfort, but it wasn’t the same. 

There was no Kakashi grumbling that the lights were to dim to read, there weren’t any of Rin’s sharp hair pins poking into his ribs – it was just Obito and a pile of fluffy pillows, and for the first time he was crying inside of a fort. 

Obito listened to soft footsteps and seconds later his uncle was crawling into Obito’s blanket fort, his mess of black hair instantly all over Obito’s face. He sputtered a bit, Madara only grunting at him before the older man laid down and pulled him against his broad chest. 

“Homesick?” Madara asked, one of his tattooed hands stroking Obito’s back in large, soothing circles.

“I just miss them,” Obito hiccupped, his uncle humming in understanding. 

“It’ll get easier.”

“I don’t want it to get easier.”

“They can always visit.”

“None of them has the money for it.”

“I’ll gladly help,” Madara grumbled, and then Obito cried even more because he had never thought that Madara would be _this nice_. His gran had always told him that Madara was just a grumpy hippie, but here the man was, offering Obito comfort and lovely promises. 

Obito’s tears were drying, the exhaustion crying brought with it making him sleepy. Madara was singing a song under his breath, it almost sounded like _country roads_ , and with the comforting deep rumble in his ears, Obito fell asleep.

___

Obito was eighteen as he was once again lying in a blanket fort, Kakashi tightly pressed against his side. His friend was visiting him during their summer break and Obito enjoyed every minute of it. They had seen each other a few times over the last three years, but not once did they had the chance to see each other for longer than a few days.

And now it was Kakashi’s second week in Amegakure, and they had decided to spend the rainy day inside. They had built the fort together and currently Obito was listening to Kakashi’s heartbeat in the same way he did when they were kids. Kakashi was softly brushing his slender fingers through Obito’s hair, for once not a single book in sight, and Obito reveled in the comfort it brought him. 

“Obito?”

“Mh?” Obito nearly purred, Kakashi’s nails scratching over his scalp making him drowsy and happy at the same time, and Obito couldn’t help but feel like a giant cat. 

“Did you – did you _met_ someone in the last three years?”

Obito opened his eyes, squinting at the wall of colorful blankets. What? Did Obito met someone? Of course, Obito had met people – you couldn’t go to school without meeting people every day. Or – or did Kakashi had meant it more in the other kind of way? In the way of _meeting_ someone? Obito decided that it couldn’t hurt to take the risk. 

“No,” he whispered, and he could feel Kakashi’s heart beating faster against his cheek. Obito’s own hands began to sweat, like always when he was nervous, and for a moment he thought he would get sick. 

“I didn’t meet someone, too.”

Obito was at a loss for words for a moment. Was Kakashi seriously talking about what Obito thought he was talking about? Should he throw all caution to the wind and just say what was burning on the tip of his tongue for years now? _To hell with it._

“I love you,” Obito breathed out into the silence, his eyes burning and his heart nearly exploding. The first tears were spilling over his face as Kakashi pulled him even tighter against his body, as if he wanted them to become _one_ in that moment, and he only cried harder as Kakashi was whispering sweet words into his ear.

“I love you, too.”

Obito didn’t know who kissed the other first. All he knew was that he looked into Kakashi’s deep grey eyes, eyes so familiar that Obito could name every little fleck in the iris, and then warm lips were pressed against his, in the same way as five years ago, and Obito couldn’t stop crying.

This was everything he always wanted, his heart felt short of bursting in his chest, his skin was burning and Kakashi’s tongue was invading his mouth. Kakashi tasted like mint and cigarettes and Obito became instantly addicted.

That night, Obito shattered into a thousand pieces again and again and again, just for Kakashi to glue him back together with featherlight touches, and bubblegum-sweet kisses, and honey-dripping moans. It was beautiful, the most amazing thing he ever experienced and years later, Obito would still dream of mint-colored fairy lights and strawberry-flushed skin.

___

Since Obito was eighteen years old he had never again spent a day in a blanket fort without Kakashi. Out of a space of comfort became a space full of love and kisses, and as Obito was lying in a pile of pillows ten years later, his husband pressed against his side, he knew that he wouldn’t change it for the world. 


	8. Homesickness / KakaObi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Day 8 of Comfortember._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so unbelievable late, but anyway. I couldn't get anything done for the prompt _lashing out_ , so I decided to use a substitute instead.
> 
>  **Prompt:** Homesickness  
>  **Pairing:** Hatake Kakashi / Uchiha Obito  
>  **Tags:** Alternative Universe - Canon Divergence ; Homesickness ; Love ; Good Uchiha Obito ; ANBU

The night was silent as Obito curled himself up on his sleeping mat, the cold from outside the tent slowly seeping into his bones. A tear slid down his cheek, the salty taste of it spreading over his lips. He sighed, wiping the tear away with his jacket sleeve. He couldn’t cry. Not here, in the middle of enemy territory and miles away from home. He couldn’t, wouldn’t cry on a mission like this, no matter _how much he wanted to_. 

Obito’s heart was bleeding in his chest, a sad feeling burning through his veins and he could feel a sob rippling in his lungs. It was begging to be let out, tearing on his inside and nearly ripping him into a thousand pieces. With a deep breath he swallowed it down, the burning taste of something like acid settling in his throat. 

But it wouldn’t do to let his teammates know how much of a big crybaby he was. ANBU members weren’t known for their empathic and sensitive mindset, they weren’t known for comforting teammates and all he would get should they see him crying would be unending, loud laughter at his expense. Obito had worked hard to reach the position he was in and he wouldn’t throw it away just because he felt _homesick_.

Obito regretted his decision to go on this mission. He really did. 

As Minato, his former sensei and current Hokage, had told him about the long-term mission in the land of snow, Obito had been ecstatic. Minato had put together a team which was tasked to observe peace negotiations, and to intervene if it was needed. Obito knew that if they would succeed on this mission, it would bring him the fame he desired, and he was sure that even his usually so stoic uncle and Uchiha clan-head would be impressed.

But Obito didn’t took into equitation how _long_ this mission would be, how many nights he would have to spend in a tent, somewhere in the middle of nowhere, and how much he would miss Konohagakure and all it entailed.

The ANBU team was away from home for three weeks now, no end in sight. The negotiations between the land of snow and the land of lightning evolved slowly, too slowly for Obito’s personal tastes and they all knew that it would take another month at least. Obito wanted to strangle both of the country’s leaders for their ignorance and especially arrogance, but he knew that he wouldn’t want to be held responsible for another war. 

And so he endured, wished for Kakashi to be here at his side, because every mission was more bearable with his friend at his side. It was his first mission without Kakashi ever since they joined the elite ranks and he really, really missed his friend. 

Obito’s mind drifted to memories of his silver-haired friend, his former teammate and Obito could feel his heart begin to beat faster in his chest. It was a bit like having war drums in the middle of his body, but over the last weeks – no months, actually – he came to like the music his body played on a daily basis when thoughts of Kakashi were filling his mind. 

He couldn’t help but think of all the nights they had spent in Obito’s apartment together, their limbs tangled when they were lying in bed together, exhausted from missions, and their lips nearly touching. They had never kissed, Obito had never felt Kakashi’s soft looking lips against his own and it was something Obito came to regret as he was stuck on this godforsaken mission. 

He was sure that it would have made this mission easier to know that when he got home, Kakashi would be there waiting for him and kiss him senseless. But that was just wishful thinking which was keeping him warm at night, when snowstorms were howling and Obito was stuck on a tree branch, keeping guard so his teammates could sleep.

The Uchiha had discovered his feelings for his friend somewhere between exhausting training sessions and dinners at Minato’s. He knew that he wasn’t anything if not dense, and he had laughed about himself as he discovered his feelings and deciphered them for what they were. 

Rin hadn’t hold back as he finally admitted his feelings for their silver-haired friend, and sometimes he thought that he could still see her laughing at him, tears gathering at the corners of her eyes as she tried to tell him how extraordinary dumb he was. 

But after she had calmed down enough she had actually smiled at him, in her bright and genuine and open way with chocolate eyes sparkling, and she had hugged him – her minty strawberry scent comforting him and he knew that she would always have his back, should he ever gain the courage to tell Kakashi how he felt. 

Kami, but Obito was glad that he overcame his embarrassing childhood crush. Ever since he realized that his feelings for Rin were strictly platonic, their friendship deepened significantly, and he couldn’t wish for more. Well, actually he could. He wished to finally get home, he wished for Kakashi to take him into his arms and to whisper sweet nothings into his ear. He wished for Kakashi to hold Obito close and another tear slid down Obito’s cheek.

“Homesick?”

Obito flinched as Genma’s deep baritone filled the space of the tent, but he hummed in agreement, nonetheless. Genma was a friend next to being his team leader on this mission, and Obito trusted him to not blabber out his secrets to the rest of the team.

“Me too, man,” Genma sighed. Obito’s heart felt a bit lighter at Genma’s admission, and it was good to hear that he wasn’t the only missing his hometown and the people living in it.

“What do you miss the most?” Obito asked quietly, turning on his side to see the contours of his friend in the darkness.

“Dango,” Genma answered promptly, startling a laugh out of Obito. “Seriously,” Genma continued. “I miss the sticky feeling of sugar between the fingertips, the honeysweet taste on the tongue and _ugh_ , I would kill for some dango right about now.”

Obito shook his head to himself but before he could say something about Genma’s ridiculousness, the brown-haired man let out a sigh, his expression taking on some kind of longing. 

“And I miss _Rin_. So much – I miss her smile, the little sparkle in her eyes when sets my head straight, again. I miss the bitter smell of disinfectant on her clothes and the chaste kiss she always presses against my cheek when I cooked dinner for her. I miss her warmth and how her small hands are always searching for mine when she sleeps.”

Obito’s heart was short of bursting. He knew that Genma had showed him some deep trust, right here, and it wasn’t common that shinobi were talking about their feelings. Feelings are making you vulnerable, they are giving others a chance to hurt you deeply, and that Genma had told him all this regardless warmed Obito from the inside. There was also the fact, that he was quite happy that his best friend seemed to have find someone who cared for her, who loved her with all her quirks and Obito had always been thinking that Rin deserved nothing less. 

“I miss Kakashi,” Obito whispered into the darkness. If Genma showed him that he trusted him, Obito couldn’t help but to do the same. “I miss his snarky replies to everything I say or do, and I miss his lazy drawl which always makes me angry and happy at the same time. I miss his bright grin you can only sense under that damn mask of his. And fuck, I just miss how he always barges into my flat without a care in the world and how he plants himself on top of me without even asking, just to get some comfort when he needs it. I miss his damn apple shampoo and his dogs, and I hate to say it but I even miss his shitty cooking skills.”

“You are in love with him, aren’t you?”

“Fuck, yes. Very much.”

“You plan on telling him anytime soon?”

“As soon as we get back.”

“Good.”

Silence fell between them again, both men caught up in their own thoughts, and as Obito closed his eyes again and fell asleep, he dreamt of silver hair and hot breath ghosting over his lips.

___

Two months had gone by, two months filled with snow and never ending negotiations and ration bars, and Obito was just happy that his temper hadn’t snapped. He could finally see the gates of Konoha in the distance, could already hear the familiar sounds of the village he grew up in, and his heart was singing in his chest.

Obito himself smelled like blood and steel, he was dirty with mud and week-old grime and he felt his own exhaustion down in his bones. Their mission had been a success and Minato would be pleased with the outcome. 

A smile was stretching Obito’s lips as he saw the familiar image of Kotetsu and Izuma guarding Konoha’s entry, their smiling faces making every step he took so much easier. _He was finally home._

“I’ll report to the Hokage. Y’all go sleep, you’ve earned it.”

Obito waved Genma off before the senbon-user vanished into the village and as Obito turned to the gates himself, a familiar mop of silver hair caught his eye. His heart hammered frantically, and before he could do so much as blink, his former teammate had already attacked him. 

Kakashi had jumped him, long limbs encircling Obito and the impact was making him stumble backwards. After their long journey home without a pause, Obito didn’t have enough strength left to balance himself out, and the both of them fell down on the mossy forest ground. Obito groaned, but Kakashi didn’t lessen the strong and tight hold he had on him.

His grey eye was sparkling with something like fondness, but that couldn’t be. Obito was just tired and imagining things, he – 

Kakashi tugged down his mask and Obito’s breath hitched at the sight. It always made him breathless to see the beauty that was Kakashi’s face. Seconds later soft lips were pressed against his own, sharp teeth nipping at him and Obito couldn’t do anything else than to hold on as Kakashi kissed him senseless. Was he dreaming and still stuck in a tent somewhere in the depth of the land of snow? 

“I missed you,” a smooth voice whispered against his ear, hot breath tickling him and Obito encircled his friend’s broad torso, his nose buried in strands of silver hair. Obito inhaled deeply, the strong scent of apple calming his nerves. 

“I missed you too, Bakakashi.”

“No more missions without me, okay?”

Obito just nodded, too tired to say anything else, and to his absolute delight Kakashi shunshined them home. Obito didn’t even raise an eyebrow as he saw Kakashi’s ninken all over his own flat, dog hair clinging to every available surface. 

Actually, it made his heart flutter that Kakashi had lived in Obito’s flat in his absence, and it showed him all the more that his friend had missed him as much as he had missed him. And as Obito was lying on his bed with Kakashi in his arms, after a well-deserved shower, Obito knew that there was no better place on earth than home.


	9. Confessions / KakaMina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Day 9 of Comfortember._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** Confessions  
>  **Pairing:** Hatake Kakashi / Namikaze Minato  
>  **Tags:** Alternative Universe - Modern Setting ; Confessions ; Feelings ; First Kiss

Kakashi could feel how the fresh autumn wind was reddening his cheeks, he listened to the crushing sounds his boots made on the fallen leaves as he made his way over his old campus and his heart was beating frantically in his chest. The fast beating was making him a bit dizzy, but he decided to ignore it for the moment, his mind stuck on his desire to finally reach his goal.

He still couldn’t believe _that he was really doing this_ , that he was on his way to his former professor, just to – just to finally confess his feeling. Oh Kami, worded like that Kakashi wanted to laugh about himself, but he didn’t stop in his fast stride. 

Kakashi had fallen in love with Minato Namikaze the moment he had seen him for the first time four years ago. Naturally, the older man had been his favorite professor, and Kakashi hadn’t needed long to fall head over heels for him. Four years Kakashi had spent longing – he had stared, daydreamed and yearned, and finally - _fucking finally_ \- he could tell the man how he felt.

Konoha’s university had strict regulations and rules regarding student/teacher relationships and Kakashi had known that Minato would never break those rules. Kakashi wasn’t the type to force someone into something they didn’t want to and so Kakashi hadn’t done much else than to long for the blonde man with the perfect ass. His friends had laughed at him, saying that he should get over it and search for someone who wasn’t forbidden, but Kakashi didn’t want to. He was in love with the blonde man who talked about physics with such passion that one could get jealous about it, and his feelings never changed. 

And to Kakashi’s delight, Minato had someday reciprocated his longing glances. He had stared back, sparkling blue eyes burning paths over Kakashi’s face, lingering touches on his hands or shoulders when they had worked on Kakashi’s projects in close proximity. It had been maddening and exciting in equal measures, Kakashi spending more than just one night with remembering those rare moments but he was sure that someday all his longing and waiting would be worth it.

Now, nearly half a year after his graduation, Kakashi was finally back on campus and kami, was he ready to admit his feelings. Sweet promises and confessions were sitting on the tip of his tongue, begging to be finally spoken and Kakashi fastened his pace. 

Why did he wait so long to do this? He knew that it didn’t seem right on the day of his graduation – he had known that it was too early to be comfortable for Minato, the older man still seeing him as nothing more than a student. But now Kakashi was short of exploding and he hoped to all the heaven’s above that he wouldn’t make a fool of himself. 

Kakashi had done his best to lose the image of a student, to show Minato that he was no longer the impatient young man he had met, but an adult instead. It somehow seemed important to Kakashi to find a job, to have his own flat with no annoying roommates in sight, and to create a stable life for himself. 

And yes, maybe he worried sometimes that Minato had forgot all about him in the time Kakashi needed to balance his own life, but somewhere deep inside him he didn’t think so. Minato’s blue eyes had always been expressive and something in the look he always gave Kakashi, had told him that it was more than just a fleeting admiration. 

Kakashi rounded an all too familiar corner, his eyes getting stuck on a wooden door with _his_ name on it and after he took a deep breath he finally knocked. His stomach was doing somersaults as he heard Minato’s smooth voice again after months of waiting, and his breath hitched as he entered the little office and he saw Minato again. 

Kami, but he was still unbelievable beautiful. His blonde hair was still as bright as the summer sun, his blue eyes were still sparkling like the depth of the sea and Kakashi wanted to drown in them. He wanted to cling to broad shoulders stuck in a white dress shirt, wanted to trail his fingertips over thick thighs and fuck, but he wanted to taste those soft looking lips. 

Minato himself looked surprised at the sight of his former student, his shock expressed in an open mouth and Kakashi couldn’t help but smile.

_”Kakashi –“_

“Minato.”

It was a satisfactionary feeling to finally be allowed to say the man’s name, without any worries that someone would catch up on his feelings, and Kakashi dragged out every syllable. His mind was delighted that he could finally taste that name on his tongue, and he noticed the darkening of Minato’s eyes as his name rolled off of Kakashi’s tongue. 

Kakashi closed the door behind him, Minato’s eyes following his every move and a shiver ran down Kakashi’s spine as blue eyes were appreciatively roaming over the entirety of his body. He was a bit glad that he decided to wear his good jeans this morning as Minato’s gaze lingered somewhere above his thighs and under his navel, and he couldn’t stop a smirk from taking over his face.

“What are you doing here?”

Kakashi just hummed in answer, slowly making his way through the room and in the direction of the man of his dreams. Minato’s unmistakable scent of pinewood and something fruity filled Kakashi’s nostrils and he inhaled deeply, his mind getting dizzy again. 

“I just thought that now would be a good time to visit you.”

He watched as Minato furrowed his brows, a confused expression settling on his face.

“Why’s that?”

“Maa, you see – I wanted to settle at my new job and to finish setting up my new flat before seeing you again.”

“Oh?”

Blue eyes never swayed from his from as Kakashi took deliberate steps around the table, his fingers sliding over the wooden surface of Minato’s desk. He could see Minato swallowing heavily, the movement of the other’s throat giving him all the courage he needed to go through with his following actions. 

He hummed, grinning brightly at his former professor who seemed to be stuck in his chair, and as he finally reached the other man, Kakashi turned the chair around with a swift motion. He caged the blonde man in with his arms and fast puffs of air were hitting his face.

“You know, _I’m not your student anymore_.”

“I know,” Minato said a bit breathless, and from the corner of his eyes Kakashi could see how tightly Minato was gripping the edge of his chair. 

“And I wanted to tell you something for a really long time now.”

Kakashi was pressing his nose against the line of Minato’s neck, slowly sliding over the sensitive skin until his lips were directly next to Minato’s ear. Blonde strands of hair were tickling his face, and Kakashi chuckled lowly as he noticed the little tremor in his former professors’ body.

“I love you,” he breathed out, pressing a chaste kiss on the exposed skin of Minato’s neck. Minato let out a deep, guttural moan which seemed to vibrate in his whole body and before Kakashi could even blink, strong hands had already pulled him on a comfortable lap. 

“Kami, help me, but I love you too, Kakashi.”

One of Kakashi’s hands came up on their own accord, cupping Minato’s cheek lovingly and for a short moment of time they lost themselves in each other’s gazes. Unspoken promises passed between them, and as Minato’s lips finally met Kakashi’s own for the first time, Kakashi knew that all the waiting had definitely been worth it.


	10. Christmas / HashiMadaTobiIzu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 10.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'm super late, but well - none of the prompts really spoke to me and there was also a really bad case of writer's block and _ugh_.
> 
> Anyway - I decided to just write some general comfort, and here it is. This chapter is for the glorious [adolescentlycan](https://adolescentlycan.tumblr.com/), who always inspires and motivates me and is just such an amazing person!
> 
> **Prompt:** some early christmas stuff  
>  **Pairing:** Senju Hashirama / Uchiha Madara / Senju Tobirama / Uchiha Izuna  
>  **Tags:** Implied / Referenced Incest ; Getting Together ; Christmas ; First Kiss ; Tooth-rotting Fluff

The world outside was slowly being blanketed in white, snow falling heavily from the sky and adorning Konohagakure with glittery snowflakes. Izuna Uchiha was sitting in one of the more than comfortable armchairs in Hashirama’s living room, his legs curled under him and a blanket thrown over his lap. In his hands, he was cradling a glass of eggnog, and his gaze was stuck on the adorable looking scene across from him. 

Both of his lovers, namely Hashirama and Madara, were sitting on the couch, tightly pressed against each other, and the contrast between Madara’s pale and Hashirama’s tanned skin was making Izuna’s breath hitch. Like always. But that wasn’t what caught Izuna’s attention this time, no matter how much he loved to look at them. 

It was Tobirama Senju, Hashirama’s little brother, who held his attention. Said man was half-lying on Hashirama’s strong thighs, nearly curled into a tiny ball and Izuna couldn’t remember one moment in his newly found life, in which he saw the Senju in such a vulnerable state. Izuna’s heart was beating a tad bit faster as his black eyes roamed over the adorable sight, over wooly sock-clad feet in Madara’s lap, and a handsome face pressed into the crook of Hashirama’s neck and _kami_ , Izuna knew how fabulous that specific spot was to take a well-deserved nap. 

Hashirama always smelled like pinewood and the faintest trace of whiskey, his long and soft to the touch brown hair was tickling one’s face every time the man shifted, and Hashirama’s broad hands would never stop roaming over the body of whoever was currently gladly occupying the space in his lap. 

Izuna focused back on the sight before him, on how adorable and soft Tobirama looked and how absolutely _peaceful_ he looked. The two of them had never really clicked, they never even touched each other when the four of them had some fun in the bedroom and Izuna wouldn’t have thought that that would ever change. But the onslaught of feelings and emotions right now told him otherwise and he, once again, thought about what exactly it was that discouraged him from approaching the other man. 

He knew that Tobirama wasn’t the cold heartless bastard Izuna had made out of him for years. Izuna couldn’t think that, not after he saw in the last months how tender Tobirama’s touches were when his fingertips were sliding over Madara’s skin. Not when he saw on a daily basis how Tobirama’s face brightened instantly every time Hashirama entered the same room, not when Tobirama whispered sweet promises into Madara’s hair at night. 

But – until now, Izuna had never thought that he wanted to explore the bond between them, that he wanted to deepen their friendship and maybe find love on the way. Izuna wanted to find out what exactly it was that his brother loved about the younger Senju, what it was that made Hashirama smile so fucking soft when he looked at his brother. And well, as his eyes roamed over the sleeping face again, over scarred fingers holding Madara’s shirt in a death grip, Izuna thought that he wanted _this_ , with Tobirama too. 

“Should we wake him?”

Madara’s deep baritone startled Izuna from his thoughts, and he nearly spilled his eggnog over himself. Izuna watched as Hashirama brushed his long fingers through Tobirama’s messy hair, a soft smile playing on his lips and his eyes sparkling fondly. 

“No,” the older Senju answered. “You know how much he hates getting his sleep interrupted. And aside from that – I don’t think he’s able to go to a party right now.”

Madara let out an affirmative hum, his black eyes getting as soft as Hashirama’s as he looked down at the sleeping man. Izuna was squirming guiltily in his seat. Partially, it was his fault that Tobirama was as drunk as he was. They four of them had spent their Christmas eve drinking eggnog and playing board games, and well – Izuna had filled up Tobirama’s cup again and again, without the younger Senju noticing anything. It was just a silly little prank, but Izuna had regretted it as soon as Tobirama began to sing totally off-key. 

The white-haired man had danced through the room, blowing kisses in Madara’s direction and wriggling his ass in Izuna’s face and they all had let out an exhausted sigh as the man had finally passed out. One minute, Tobirama was busy kissing the living daylights out of his brother, just to fall asleep as he finally got to open Hashirama’s yukata. The older Senju had let out an amused huff and tucked his brother tightly against his chest. 

Izuna sighed to himself, knowing that his lovers really wanted to go to Touka’s Christmas party, and since Tobirama’s intoxicated state was his fault – 

“I’ll stay here and keep an eye on him. You two go and have some fun.”

The silence following his words was nearly deafening and Izuna could feel a blush creeping up his cheeks. He knew that he wasn’t just doing it because he made the man drunk out of his ass, but because of his newly discovered feelings. 

“Are –“ Madara cleared his throat. “Are you sure?”

Hashirama was looking as surprised as Madara, the both of them sporting expressions like Izuna just said something totally mind-blowing and he almost regretted saying something in the first place. 

“Yes,” he pressed out between clenched teeth, after he’d taken another look at Tobirama’s face. 

Izuna watched as his lovers had an entire conversation with just their eyes, and his own eyes grew as big as saucers as Hashirama finally shrugged and carefully stood up. Tobirama was still clinging to his brother, grumbling incoherently as Hashirama made his way over to Izuna. 

Carefully, as not to disturb the white-haired man further, Hashirama put him down onto Izuna’s lap, and red eyes slowly blinked open. Izuna stiffened, fear gripping his heart that Tobirama would instantly jump up and demand an explanation why he was now sitting on _the brat’s_ lap, but nothing happened. Tobirama was just staring at him and stretching out a hand in Hashirama’s general direction. 

Izuna half expected him to say something along the lines of _’why are you giving me over to this asshat’_ , but what came out instead was the most adorable thing Izuna had heard for some time. 

“Where’s my goodbye kiss?”

Hashirama chuckled deeply, a shiver running down Izuna’s spine at the sound, and the brown-haired man leant down to press a kiss against his brother’s lips. Tobirama let out a deep sigh, melting further over Izuna’s lap and after the Senju got a kiss from Madara too, he instantly pressed his face into the crook of Izuna’s neck. His hot breath was tickling Izuna’s sensitive skin, and slowly, he encircled the man’s waist. 

“See you two later,” Hashirama smiled, both men waving at them and seconds later Izuna found himself alone with a lap full of white-haired Senju, and he realized that this was the first time the two of them were truly _alone_. Tobirama was humming contently, his hands burying themselves in Izuna’s yukata as he got lax and snuggled closer. Izuna was – surprised, to say the least. 

“Is this okay?” Izuna’s voice was nothing more than a whisper between them, and his fingers were twitching. 

“I’ve waited a really long time for this,” Tobirama hiccupped, pressing even closer against him and warmth flooded every cell of Izuna’s body. 

Izuna closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of being _near_ , one of his hands leisurely stroking Tobirama’s back. But he couldn’t help but ask himself if Tobirama really had been waiting for this. He thought back to the last months, his mind instantly filled with images of red eyes lingering on his face; accidental touches while the four of them were making dinner; and longing looks when Izuna was curled up on Hashirama’s lap. Izuna always thought that these looks were just for Hashirama or Madara, but it almost seemed like they were not, and the thought made him blush again.

Thankfully, no one was there to witness it. 

“I’m sorry it took me so long,” he whispered the words into Tobirama’s white hair, the scent of chemicals and steel filling his nostrils, and his heart thundered in his chest as he listened to a pleased hum, as he felt warm lips pressed against his pulse point, and Izuna tightened his grip. 

“Let’s go to bed, Tobi. That way you’ll be more comfortable.”

“O – Only if ya stay.”

Izuna chuckled. “I will stay, I promise.”

Tobirama’s arms were curling around his neck, his long legs encircling Izuna’s waist as he stood and made his way up the stairs. Izuna himself was smiling, his nose brushing against Tobirama’s cheek every so often. As they finally reached their destination, Hashirama’s monster of a bed, they lied down, cuddling against each other. 

Red eyes were meeting his own again, and Izuna couldn’t help but to lean closer. Their lips met each other half-way, soft and tender and careful, and he wished that it would have lasted longer. But they would have time for that in the morning, when Tobirama wasn’t drunk anymore and hiccupped between every breath, and Izuna pulled the Senju closer. Seconds later, soft snoring was filling the bedroom and Izuna fell asleep with a smile. 

As Madara and Hashirama came home that night, they smiled softly at the sight of tangled limbs, the both of them crawling on the bed on either side, their hands intertwining above the warm skin of their lovers.


	11. Sick Fic / KakaObi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 11.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, another comfort-feel good-fic! 
> 
> **Prompt:** sick-fic  
>  **Pairing:** Hatake Kakashi / Uchiha Obito  
>  **Tags:** Alternative Universe - Canon Divergence ; Fluff ; Cuddling & Snuggling

Kakashi Hatake was slowly swaying up the steps to the Hokage Mansion, his movements clumsy and unusual for him. He could still feel the imprint from one of his beloved books on his face, and he really shouldn’t have fallen asleep at his desk. But the work of a Hokage was exhausting and it was even more exhausting and tiring if one had caught a cold.

Kakashi didn’t even know when the last time was that he got a boringly ordinary cold and he could convincingly say that he wasn’t sorry about it. _He felt like shit._ His limbs hurt, his throat felt like a burning desert and his nose could glow in the dark. He was never more thankful for his decision to wear a mask. 

Normally, Kakashi would still sit behind his desk and do important paperwork. But one of his guards had woken him up after he fell asleep for the third time, and to Kakashi’s disdain they had called Sakura. His old student had instantly sent him home and here he was, trying to open the door and was it always this difficult to get the key into the lock?

Kakashi cursed to himself, leaning against the doorframe to take a little break and well – to cough violently. He eyed the lock again, his tired brain working to find a solution to his problem, as suddenly the door opened. Kakashi lost his footing, the floor coming nearer in a rapid fashion, but before he could faceplant strong arms caught him. 

“ _Kakashi_ , what are you doing home already?”

Kakashi straightened up, his eyes having difficulties to focus on his boyfriend’s face. Red eyes were filled with worry, roaming over his face and body to search for any hidden injuries. Kakashi sneezed, groaning as a wave of pain rolled through his head and Obito’s face instantly became amused.

“I’m sick,” Kakashi whimpered, Obito chuckling as he supported Kakashi and helped him inside. 

“I can see that, bakakashi.”

The two of them made their way into the living room, Obito pushing the Hokage to sit down on the couch, and Kakashi let out a pleased hum as he was snuggled up in a fuzzy blanket which _smelled like Obito_. His boyfriend ruffled his hair, fondness glittering in his eyes. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you.”

Usually, Obito’s words should be words of comfort, but – panic rushed through Kakashi’s veins like a wildfire, his eyes going wide and his fingers digging into the soft cushions of the couch. _Please, no._ How did he deserve this? Wasn’t the cold enough? Wasn’t it enough that he felt like shit?

But as Kakashi looked into the face of the man he loved more than anything else in the world, he couldn’t say that he would take care of himself. He couldn’t tell Obito that he wasn’t capable of taking care of sick people, he couldn’t hurt him like that.

Images of Obito’s past attempts of taking care were filling Kakashi’s mind, and with a sigh Kakashi sank deeper into the cushions. If his boyfriend would accidentally poison him, Kakashi was sure that Sakura would help him. She knew of Obito’s penchant for overdoing it, and now Kakashi was almost sure that that was the reason she laughed at him as she heard he was sick. 

Well, time to get it over with.

“I’m a bit hungry,” Kakashi murmured coughing, and Obito smiled, pressing a chaste kiss on Kakashi’s cheek before he ran off to the kitchen. Kakashi sincerely hoped that he would survive this and that the mansion wouldn’t go up in flames in the next minutes. 

They lived together for a few years now, since the end of the war in fact, and sometimes it still blew Kakashi’s mind that they were really _together_ , that he got the chance to finally confess his feelings and that Obito _wanted to share his second chance of a life with him_. 

Kakashi had learned really fast that Obito still was the clumsy child from his childhood. Even if his fighting style and his strength were easily overshadowing Kakashi’s own, in their private life Obito was still clumsy and a mess. Kakashi, normally, loved that about the other man, just not when he was Obito’s poorly chosen victim for his non-existent cooking skills. 

He listened to Obito rummaging in the kitchen, curses filling the silent air of the house and Kakashi was short of standing up as he heard a loud banging sound. As if he had read his mind Obito appeared in the doorframe.

“All good, don’t worry!”

Kakashi rolled his eyes at Obito’s unnatural cheerful smile but decided it would be better to not say anything. The Hokage closed his eyes, trying not to focus too much on the rattling sounds, and he must have dozed off at one point, because a soft touch at his shoulder startled him awake. 

Obito was sitting beside him, offering him a bowl with an apologizing expression on his face and Kakashi took a deep breath before he looked carefully at what Obito had made him. He couldn’t help but stare – he was almost sure, that Obito tried to make soup but – it had a pulpy consistency and had the color of mud and Kakashi definitely wouldn’t eat that, as much as he loved Obito. 

Obito himself was silent too, his eyes widening and closing rapidly as he slowly brought the spoon to his mouth. Seconds later Obito let the spoon fall back into his bowl with a clatter, a heavy sigh spilling from his lips. 

“I –“ Obito began, a hand brushing through his white hair. “I’m sorry?”

Kakashi snorted, putting the bowl back onto the table before snuggling up to his boyfriend. Cold shivers ran down his spine and he pulled the blanket up to his chin.

“It’s okay, crybaby. Thank you.”

“No – no, its not. You’re sick and I should be able to take care of you.”

Kakashi just hummed, nuzzling his snotty face into the crook of Obito’s neck. They stayed like that for a few minutes, Obito lost in thought and Kakashi short of falling asleep again. 

“You go take a bath, okay? Should help you with the freezing. I’ll go and find us something to eat.”

“Okay,” Kakashi whispered, sluggishly making his way to the bathroom. 

Having a hot bath was one of Obito’s better ideas. Kakashi finally wasn’t freezing anymore, the moisture in the room helped with his coughing fits and the warmth of the water was relaxing his muscles. Obito came back as Kakashi nearly dozed off, two plastic cups in hand, and the delicious smell of freshly cooked soup filled Kakashi’s nostrils.

They ate right there in the bathroom, Kakashi still in the tub and Obito on the floor and contently Kakashi listened to Obito’s ramblings about his day. Naruto had visited him today, and the two had worked in the garden, planting vegetables and cutting back trees. It was delightful to see that Obito had found something which made him busy nowadays, that he finally accepted the mokuton which was vibrating under his synthetic skin and that he could smile without a bit of hurt in his eyes.

The soup had been delicious and Kakashi was sleepy as Obito turned around to smile softly at him.

“Bed now?”

Kakashi nodded, his boyfriend standing up to help him out of the tub. Kakashi should have known what came next. They lived together for years, he had seen Obito as a child and teenager, and Kakashi really didn’t have an excuse for his surprise. 

As if in slow motion, he watched as his boyfriend slipped on the bathroom mat, how he tried to get a grip on the shower curtain and how the curtain – of course – wasn’t steady enough to hold up _a fully grown up man with sculpted muscles_. With a loud splash and a shriek Obito joined Kakashi in the tub. 

Groaning sounds filled the space between them, Kakashi not knowing which one of them was groaning louder, and as Obito straightened up and entangled their limbs, Kakashi saw that he was bleeding. 

_”Oh, Obito.”_

Kakashi couldn’t help it – he laughed out loud, a few coughs breaking his laughing fit while his boyfriend was looking and pouting at him like a kicked puppy. His wet t-shirt was clinging to his chest, a trail of blood was still running down his temple and Kakashi’s heart got soft.

Tenderly he cupped his boyfriend’s cheeks in both hands, pressed a fleeting but loving kiss against the other man’s lips and his veins tingled pleasantly as Obito’s mouth stretched into a smile. His pout was gone, and they climbed out of the tub, drying each other with fluffy towels and Kakashi cleaned up Obito’s headwound. 

After a few more kisses, they made their way to the bedroom, snuggling up against each other in the huge bed and as Obito leisurely stroked Kakashi’s back, the Hatake thought that Obito wasn’t _that_ bad at the whole taking care of you thing.


	12. Crying / KakaObi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** Crying  
>  **Pairing:** Hatake Kakashi / Uchiha Obito  
>  **Tags:** Good Uchiha Obito ; First Kiss ; Getting Together ; Alternative Universe - Canon Divergence

Obito Uchiha was crying. 

Kakashi was watching his fellow teammate from across the training ground, his mismatched eyes focused on glistening drops slowly rolling down his friend’s reddened cheeks. For Kakashi, crying was a foreign concept. He didn’t understand why Obito was crying every day, why anyone was crying really, and Kakashi couldn’t get why the black-haired boy was doing it _so often._

Even now, after an exhausting training session in which Obito couldn’t get his kamui right _again_ , Kakashi couldn’t decipher for the life of him why Obito was crying about it. Kakashi himself would train harder, he would try again and again and again, until he would succeed. But it wasn’t his place to condemn Obito for his weird habits. 

Anyway – in all the situations Kakashi had seen Obito cry, he knew one thing – he didn’t like to see his friend cry. Not in the least. It was tugging at his heartstrings in a strange and hurtful way and before Kakashi could even do more than blink he was already halfway across the clearing. 

Kakashi didn’t know why he wanted to comfort the other teen so badly, why he couldn’t bear to see him in pain, but right now with the sun shining brightly from the sky, Kakashi couldn’t care less. Obito was _crying_ , Rin was too busy sparring with sensei to comfort Obito herself, and it was Kakashi’s well – duty as a teammate to make sure the Uchiha was alright. 

(And if Kakashi used the title as ‘teammate’ as an excuse to not think further about his feelings, well there was no one here to judge him.)

He came to a stop beside his silently crying friend, sat down next to him on the grass, and his knees were bumping against the other boy’s. Kakashi’s breath hitched as Obito looked up at him with watery eyes, his hands began to sweat as Obito’s gaze lingered and he hoped to all the Kami above that he wasn’t blushing.

“What do you want, Bakakashi?” Obito sniffled and Kakashi couldn’t help but _stare_. Obito was pretty – a sharp jawline, the scars on his face twisting it into beautiful patters and the endless depth of those black eyes, which never failed to freeze Kakashi on the spot and to send shivers down his spine. 

Kakashi couldn’t help but ask himself why he never realized before _how pretty_ Obito was exactly. He always found him handsome, but now – with flushed cheeks and a teardrop sitting on long dark lashes he was nothing short of beautiful and Kakashi was spellbound. He felt his heart flutter, his insides melting to mush and he only came back to himself as Obito’s expression slowly morphed into one of anger. It seemed like Kakashi was silent for a bit too long. 

“When you came over just to mock me you can fuck off, right now.”

Kakashi blinked a few times before focusing back on the matter at hand instead of Obito’s broad chest. Slowly, as to not startle Obito too much like a frightened cat, Kakashi raised a hand and patted his friend on the shoulder. Obito didn’t move a muscle as he stared at Kakashi and the Hatake swallowed heavily.

“Maaa, Obito, don’t cry,” Kakashi said cheerfully. “I’m sure someday even you’ll gain control of your sharingan!”

There wasn’t any time for Kakashi to think about what he just said, because Obito was shrieking – quite loudly – and Kakashi’s ears were ringing. He was pushed to the ground in an instant and he had just enough time to dodge a gigantic fireball which was directed at his face.

___

Obito was crying. _Again._ Team Seven had just finished their latest mission, a simple D-Rank to _strengthen their teamwork_ as sensei had put it, and after they had brought back an orange cat to their owner, Obito had instantly began to cry.

Naturally, Rin had asked her friend what was wrong, but the Uchiha had only used one of his more than usual excuses that he got something in his eyes. Kakashi, thankfully, could hold himself back from saying that _he was wearing goggles_ , and it was nearly impossible for him to get something in his remaining eye. Kakashi himself guessed that Obito was crying because of his heartfelt bonding with the animal and the fact that he couldn’t keep it. 

It was as ridiculous as it was endearing and Kakashi wanted to cheer his friend up. He still didn’t like to see him cry, but he knew that he should approach it differently than the last time. Kakashi wasn’t in the mood to dodge fireballs in the size only Madara Uchiha had been capable of in the past. But what to do now?

Kakashi was almost sure that something like a hug wouldn’t be appreciated. They weren’t there yet, and with Kakashi’s luck, Obito would see it as a threat to his life or something. And there was also the factor that the Uchiha had the tendency to blush and flail furiously every time Kakashi so much as _touched_ him. It didn’t matter if it was a fleeting touch with the back of his hand, if it was during one of their taijutsu spars – Obito always resembled a tomato at the end. 

Kakashi didn’t know why Obito reacted as he did, but he also didn’t want to add pressure to the black-haired boys _already-over-the-place-emotions_. Obito already suffered enough. But all these thoughts didn’t solve Kakashi’s problem. How could he cheer Obito up? 

Something beside him made a rustling sound and it finally hit him. They got some sweets as a thank you gift from the cat’s owner! While Kakashi couldn’t care less about sweets, Obito loved them. You wouldn’t see the Uchiha without some sugary treats between the teeth, he nearly died because of them in the chunin exams and – 

Kakashi fastened his pace until he was directly next to his male teammate and he could feel Rin’s curious gaze in his back. Obito just threw him a questioning glance, Kakashi’s heart beating a lot faster as black eyes were roaming over his face.

“What is it?”

Kakashi didn’t give himself time to think about his next actions. He tossed the sweets to his friend, a grin hidden behind his mask as the Uchiha nearly fell over his own two feet in his haste to catch them. Nevertheless, Kakashi couldn’t suppress the urge to roll his eyes at the display. How could it be that Obito was on par with Kakashi’s taijutsu skills, but he couldn’t even _walk_ without tripping?

“I don’t like sweets,” Kakashi said, his eyes not meeting his teammate’s in case Obito would see something in them Kakashi wasn’t ready to share with him. Obito only hummed beside him and Kakashi listened to the rustling sounds of Obito unwrapping the sugary treat he just gave him.

“Thank you.”

“Just try to not suffocate _this time_.”

As soon as those words left Kakashi’s mouth he knew that he said something he shouldn’t. He definitely didn’t mean it as an insult, _he just cared_ , but – he knew that it wouldn’t do to explain himself to the other boy. Obito wouldn’t listen to him anyway and with one last look at his teammate, Kakashi jumped onto the nearest rooftop. He made his way home with singed clothes, shaking his head to himself that Obito dared to send fireballs at him _inside_ of the village and he knew that he needed to have another plan ready when Obito would be crying again.

___

Kakashi Hatake was at his wits end for the first time in his life. Obito was crying and Kakashi really didn’t know what to do. He had tried everything in the last months – hugging, pats on the back, tons of sweets were also involved – and _he even tried talking to Rin_ about it, in the hopes of her knowing what he could do to make Obito cry less and to cheer him up.

But Rin had only stared at him as he asked, her chocolate eyes wide as saucers at his words and then a big smile was adorning her face and Kakashi was squirming on his seat. “You have to surprise him”, she had said while nipping at her tea. “Surprise him and he’ll forget all about crying, I promise.”

Needless to say, Kakashi didn’t know how to surprise people when it wasn’t an assassination. 

With a sigh Kakashi focused back on the present. Obito was standing at the edge of the cliff, looking down at the village and, again, it hit Kakashi how absolutely handsome his teammate was. Even with red-rimmed eyes and a pout on his lips he looked adorable and Kakashi just wanted to brush his fingers through messy black locks. 

Kakashi’s eyes continued roaming over the other teen’s body, over broad shoulders and muscled legs, before they came to a stop on Obito’s lips again. Should he –

No. Kakashi couldn’t do _that_. Or could he? Wouldn’t Obito break his nose instantly? Well, maybe it was finally time to take a risk. All of his past attempts at cheering Obito up failed, and Rin had said to surprise him. And this – this would definitely be a surprise, the thought of it alone even surprised Kakashi. 

Kakashi decided to hell with it, and in the blink of an eye he had made his way to Obito. The black-haired boy looked up; glistening tear drops still sliding over his cheeks. Kakashi couldn’t just do it, maybe he should ask what was wrong in the first place. (It wasn’t an excuse to chicken out, it _wasn’t_.)

“Why are you crying?” Kakashi asked, his eyes never leaving the other’s face. Obito just shrugged his shoulders, mumbling something Kakashi didn’t quite catch.

“What?”

“I – I said, I saw you and Rin yesterday,” Obito answered, his eyes not once meeting Kakashi’s. The Hatake furrowed his brows, his brain racing because he didn’t get why that was a reason to cry? Obito saw them together all the time, they were _teammates_. The Uchiha seemed to notice that Kakashi didn’t understand his reasoning and took a deep breath.

“You two were on a date and –“

“We weren’t on a date,” Kakashi interrupted him instantly. He nearly snorted at the thought of him going on a date with Rin of all people. The brown-haired girl was like a sister to him, and he nearly shuddered as he thought about having to kiss her. 

“You were not?”

“No.”

“Oh.”

It was silent between them again, and Kakashi was happy to see that there weren’t new tears forming in Obito’s eyes. But now Kakashi could feel his own eyes burning. He should have known that that was the reason for Obito’s outburst – Obito was in love with Rin for years now and it was only natural that he would cry if he thought that Kakashi went on a date with her. 

But now Kakashi’s own eyes were prickling and burning and there was this pull on his heartstrings again and if he couldn’t _have_ Obito, he wanted to at least get something. And it had been his original plan anyway before he chickened out and decided to cheer Obito up with words.

With a few determined steps Kakashi was invading Obito’s personal bubble and the silver-haired teen planted his feet on the Uchiha’s to be at eye-level with him. Before Obito could say anything about it, Kakashi had already tugged down his mask, cupped his cheeks with both hands and pressed his lips against Obito’s mouth. He felt Obito freezing on the spot, but only for the fraction of a moment, and then _he was kissing back_ and Kakashi’s heart was nearly bursting in his chest. 

Obito’s hands came to a rest on Kakashi’s waist, fingers digging into the flesh of his hips as they kissed each other. They separated after some time, the sun slowly going down over the village, and Kakashi was smiling brightly as saw the beautiful flush on Obito’s face. Obito was staring at him, mouth agape and only then did Kakashi realize that he had pulled his mask down and the Uchiha was seeing his face for the very first time.

“You’re beautiful,” Obito whispered into the space between them, one of his fingers trailing over Kakashi’s jawline while the other hand was still lying on his waist to steady him on Obito’s feet. Kakashi felt heat creeping up his cheeks and the smile Obito send his way was nearly blinding him. 

It was the opposite from how Obito looked minutes ago and Kakashi internally cheered that he had finally found something to stop Obito from crying. And to make things better – he was even getting something out of it. Kisses seemed to be the way to go and Kakashi definitely wouldn’t complain. It felt good, made his own heart lighter too and just to be sure he pressed another kiss against Obito’s lips.

Yes, still good.

“Do – do you want to go eat something?” Obito didn’t meet his eyes, and Kakashi could feel his thundering heartbeat under his fingertips. 

“Sure,” Kakashi smiled at his friend, carefully stepping down from Obito’s feet and intertwining their fingers. 

They made their way back into the village, hand in hand, and they continued sending smiles each other’s ways. Kakashi finally found something to cheer Obito up and he send a silent thanks to Rin for her advice.

(From then on Obito never cried for more than a few seconds, Kakashi always there to cheer him up with kisses.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you love all things _Team Minato_? Are you willing to play nice in a multishipping environment? If so, come join the new _Flying Thunder God_ server on Discord! Please fill out an introduction after joining & we'll assign you a role for further acces! We'd love to have you!
> 
> You can join us [here.](https://discord.gg/NdDAmbM)


	13. Mythology / KakaObi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to try something new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** Mythology ( _Freeform_ )  
>  **Pairing:** Hatake Kakashi / Uchiha Obito  
>  **Tags:** Alternative Universe - Mythology ; Mythology - Freeform

The humans on earth were sleeping contently, smiles stretching their lips as dreams were filling their minds. Colorful images were blurring while they slept, the world outside a powerful contrast with darkness lying itself over the world like a blanket. 

There was a silhouette slowly emerging from one of the seas, _dark and beautiful and endless strength thrumming in their bones_ , and the moon couldn’t help but to kiss his skin over and over again with soft lips and sweet nothings spilling from its lips, until all that was left to see was shining pale skin. 

A sigh left the man’s lips as the moon sucked purple flowers into his skin and _up, up, up_ above the sky was swirling, a storm brewing in patterns of black and grey and all too pretty, and the rolling sound of thunder was brushing over the face of earth. Would have anyone been awake they would have to press delicate hands against their ears, they would have been _hoping, praying, begging_ for the thunder to end and for their ears to stop bleeding.

The figure was standing on the surface of the ocean, head laid back and pale features glistening with salty drops of water and a smile on his face. Grey hair, like the color of the storm in the sky and so so soft, was hanging onto his forehead and long slender fingers were brushing tenderly over the purple marks the moon had kissed into his skin.

A flash, the moon getting dark, dark, dark and another figure was rapidly falling from the sky. Whooping, happy sounds were filling the space, echoing over the world and into the universe, blinding white teeth lighting up the world in all its former glory. From far away the sun could be heard laughing, bright and loud and clear and the ocean greeted him with brushing over scarred skin, with caressing and loving every creak and bump.

The second man landed on top of the waves, light-footed and dancing to non-existent tunes, and then pale, deadly fingers were _oh so beautifully_ trailing over tanned collarbones and mapping scars older than human-kind, and as the two men kissed waves were crashing and the earth was shaking and flowers were spilling over every surface they could find.

_”Obito.”_

Another earth-shattering blinding smile, goosebumps littering purple kissed skin and the two began dancing that night, pulling and pushing, and splitting the world into two and putting it back together again. 

Time lost its meaning while the two loved each other, and then the ocean was silent again. Raindrops were sliding over tightly interwoven and tangled limbs, trying to catch a touch of a love which was over thousands of years old and lips were still kissing, begging and whispering promises into the darkness filling the space between them. The world around them was smelling sweetly, its scent nearly suffocating everything and nothing, but the two of them didn’t care when they were finally holding each other’s hands again.

“What took you so long?” The grey-haired one whispered, mismatched eyes burning everything on their path and waves lapping at their forms. 

“I’ve got lost on my way to you, but I’m here now and I’ll not let you go again,” was the man’s answer, and mountains were collapsing as they finally kissed again. The two of them were vanishing as suddenly as they had come, with storms raging and the sun laughing. The humans were still dreaming, no one knowing that two lovers found each other again and that they would never see the moon again. 

They didn’t know that two lovers, outshining them all, were finally side by side again, that they were floating through space and leaving destruction and beauty in their wake. The world became calm again, the only sound vibrating through the air the one of chiming bells. 

_Chiming bells like children’s laughter, like lovers kissing and a forest blooming._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on [tumblr.](https://obitoforpresident.tumblr.com/)


	14. ice-skating / KakaObi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi has a crush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** ice-skating  
>  **Pairing:** Hatake Kakashi / Uchiha Obito  
>  **Tags:** Alternative Universe - Modern Setting ; Ice Skating

Kakashi Hatake was only sixteen years old, but he was already _so done_ with his life. How in kami’s name did he deserve to go on a class-trip of all things? What had he done to anger every deity out there, that they forced him to attend this absolute shitshow? Kakashi tried to remember every wrongdoing of the past years, but he couldn’t remember anything that was so fatal that it would explain this utter catastrophe. 

Kakashi was a teenager who liked to be alone, who enjoyed the silent solitude of his room in the afternoon, a good book between his hands. He _definitely_ didn’t enjoy being sandwiched between sweaty, loud teenagers on a six-hour bus ride, and he liked the fact that he had to share a room with them even less. 

Really, he just wanted to go home. 

But well, Kakashi had an agreement with Jiraiya, his uncle and guardian, that if he would actually go through with this one-week trip of hell, the man would finally grant him his wish for a new guitar. So - _he could do this_. Kakashi had endured worse after all and he just had to ignore all of his annoying classmates. It wouldn’t be the first time.

Needless to say, right in this moment, Kakashi was contemplating if the new guitar was really worth the hassle. Because here he was, sitting in a fucking ice-rink, skates at his feet and freezing his ass off. His classmates were obviously having fun if their whooping cheering sounds were anything to go by. Kakashi, meanwhile, was busy sending murderous glares in the direction of his blonde, grinning teacher who had just bulldozed over Kakashi’s claims that he wouldn’t skate and had given him skates anyway. 

And so, it came that Kakashi’s hands were gripping the railing of the rink in a death grip and he hated his life even more than usual. He took some wobbly steps on the ice, a scowl taking over his features as one of his feet instantly slipped to the side and he nearly faceplanted against the railing. 

“Fuck this shit,” he muttered under his breath, as some of his classmates were skating by without a care in the world and as if they would do nothing else in their life. Kakashi just decided to sit down on a bench again – no matter how sad his sensei would be – but as he looked up, right in the man’s brightly smiling face, he could only groan. He couldn’t disappoint the man who was almost like a father to him. _He just couldn’t._

Kakashi tried to take another few steps, his hands still on the cold railing even if he nearly couldn’t feel his fingers anymore. He was so focused on his feet and not slipping again, that he didn’t notice his company until they cleared their throat loudly. Startled, Kakashi let out an embarrassing yelp, his skates – of course – slipping away under him and suddenly he found himself sitting on the ice, his ass stinging painfully.

“Ow,” he groaned before looking up. He was more than ready to curse the one who dared to approach him, but black eyes sparkling with a hint of worry and amusement made him stop in his tracks. 

Obito Uchiha was standing before him, in all his perfect muscled glory and Kakashi hoped to all the Kami above that he wasn’t blushing to the roots of his hair. 

He couldn’t help but let his eyes roam over the other boy’s form, over low hanging grey sweatpants and a black sweater which was clinging just _right_ to the boy’s sculpted biceps, and up to full rosy lips and a sharp jawline. Black messy curls were hidden under a ridiculous looking orange beanie but – as always – it didn’t make him any less attractive. 

Kakashi wanted to die of embarrassment, right here and now, because fuck, he had a crush on Obito for years now, since middle school in fact, and he just landed on his ass right in front of him. Couldn’t fate, or whatever, show a bit more mercy?

Obito was stretching out a hand, and Kakashi took a heavy breath before grabbing it. Seconds later he was on his feet again, and he definitely did not swoon at Obito’s strength. _He didn’t._ Okay, maybe a little bit. But there wasn’t anyone to judge him and Kakashi couldn’t do anything against the knowledge that the black-haired boy was quite muscular. They shared a changing room in school after all, and Kakashi did his best not staring every time Obito shed his shirt. 

The Uchiha was leisurely standing on his skates, not once wavering, while Kakashi still hung onto his hand as if it was a lifeline. It was steadying him and warm and he dreamt of holding this hand for nights on end and – 

“You never did this before, did you?”

Black eyes were still sparkling with amusement, but definitely not in a mocking way, and Kakashi had to blink a few times before he could answer.

“Obviously.”

Obito chuckled at the snark in Kakashi’s tone and Kakashi once again found himself mesmerized by the other’s handsome features. He didn’t even notice that the Uchiha had snatched his other hand too and was slowly pulling him away from the railing.

“What are you doing?” Kakashi nearly screeched as he finally registered that they were _moving_ , and he threw a panicked and longing glance back to his safe place. Obito only hummed in answer, skating backwards while pulling Kakashi along. 

Kakashi really hoped he wouldn’t die in a fucking ice-rink.

“What does it look like to you? I’m helping you to skate, obviously,” Obito shrugged and Kakashi couldn’t help but notice that this were the most words they ever exchanged. Yes, _Kakashi had a crush on him for years now_ , but – Kakashi was a loser, the annoying know-it-all who always sat in the front row in class and who no one bothered talking to. 

Obito was his complete opposite. He was popular, played ice hockey and the boy couldn’t care less about his grades. Aside from that he always sat in the back of the classroom. Kakashi didn’t know why he was so infatuated with him, but the boy just pulled on his heartstrings, no matter how idiotic Kakashi found his behaviour sometimes. 

And it blew Kakashi’s mind that he was now holding the boy’s hands, that he could feel the warmth radiating from his skin, while Obito himself was smiling at him without pause.

“Try to relax your legs a bit,” Obito said, Kakashi narrowing his eyes at him in answer. Obito only let out a snort. “Just do it. I’ll not let you fall.”

Kakashi let out a sigh, deciding that it couldn’t get any worse. He straightened his back a bit, his hands gripping Obito’s even tighter as he tried relaxing his stiff body. The Uchiha just send him an encouraging smile, and Kakashi’s eyes grew wide as Obito fastened his speed a bit. Kakashi had known that the other could ice-skate – he played ice hockey after all – but to see him skating backwards like it was nothing more than child’s play was quite impressing.

“You’re doing good, Kakashi.”

“Please, don’t let go,” Kakashi whimpered as Obito’s fingers loosened a bit, and he just ignored the flushing of his face as his name rolled over Obito’s lips like a caress. Obito squeezed his hands, a smile playing on his lips and Kakashi was so _gone_.

“I won’t, I promise.”

They skated a few rounds to the rink, well – Obito skated and pulled Kakashi along, and then they were back at the railing. Kakashi nearly cried in relief, his legs shaking, while Obito was chuckling and put his hands in the pockets of his sweatpants.

“You up for another round?”

Kakashi definitely wasn’t but he also wasn’t ready for Obito to leave him alone, too. 

“Sure,” he breathed out, his heart beating like crazy as that blinding smile was directed at him again and warm hands intertwined themselves with his. Obito pulled him along again, and Kakashi definitely wasn’t losing his mind about all of this – about Obito helping him along, talking with him, holding his hand. 

“Say,” Obito said after some time, not looking at Kakashi and – was that actually a blush rising on his cheeks? “A few of our classmates wanted to go the diner next to the hotel when we’re done here and I – would you, maybe, like to come with us? With me, I mean?”

Kakashi’s mouth dropped open in shock, and in his sheer surprise he accidentally pulled Obito’s hands roughly in his own direction. The Uchiha wavered on his skates, gaining his balance back but it was already too late for Kakashi.

As if in slow motion, Kakashi dropped forward, his face meeting Obito’s broad chest and the other boy just had enough time to hold him on his feet. Kakashi could feel laughter vibrating in Obito’s chest and he knew that he had to resemble a tomato at this point. 

Obito helped him straightening up again, Kakashi’s breath hitching as their bodies were pressed against each other. One of Obito’s thumbs was carefully brushing over Kakashi’s cold-reddened cheek and _this had to be a dream_. Kakashi was nothing less than spellbound, his eyes caught in the black-eyed gaze of Obito and fuck, he wanted to bridge the few missing inches to feel those soft lips against his own. 

“What do you say?”

Obito’s voice was soft, hot breath ghosting over Kakashi’s face and there was really only one right answer to give.

“Yes.”

Obito’s answering smile was blindingly bright, Kakashi’s own lips twitching and to his utmost delight, Obito didn’t let go of his hands for the rest of the evening. Maybe, this class-trip wasn’t so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on [tumblr](https://obitoforpresident.tumblr.com/).


	15. Getting Back Together / MadaTobi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [adolescentlycan.](https://adolescentlycan.tumblr.com/)
> 
> **Prompt:** Getting Back Together  
>  **Pairing:** Senju Tobirama / Uchiha Madara  
>  **Tags:** Alternative Universe - Modern Setting ; Getting Back Together

The sky above Konohagakure was a deep grey, rain falling heavily from the sky and changing the sidewalks into little brooks. Tobirama Senju usually walked home from work, the short stroll through the streets doing wonders for turning off his head, but even he couldn’t bring himself to do it, today. He wasn’t standing in front of his office building for longer than a minute, but he was already soaked to the bone.

With trembling fingers from the cold and with curses falling from his lips he jumped into the next cab that was holding, not noticing that someone was doing the same on the other side. Instead, he let out a deep sigh as he was sinking into the cushions of the car, and warmth instantly surrounded his shaking body. 

Tobirama leant forward, intending to tell the driver their destination, but another voice beat him to it. His heart skipped a beat at _that voice_ and he seemed to be frozen in his movements. Slowly, as if he were scared to see that it was truly _him_ , he turned his head and a few moments later he contemplated if it wouldn’t be better if he just left the cab again. 

Dark black eyes were meeting his unbelieving gaze, Tobirama’s heart thundering in his chest and to his own surprise he had the sudden urge to vomit all over his own feet. He cursed his own body for its totally undeserved reactions, cursed his heart for still _feeling_ something as he looked into these beautiful eyes and he absolutely has to have a talk with his body about the right amount of oxygen to inhale. 

Fuck, how he loathed this – 

“Tobirama.”

Madara Uchiha’s voice was like he remembered, a deep baritone which was still sending shivers down his spine, which seemed to be vibrating through his bones and veins, and which send his heartbeat into a frenzy. Tobirama’s fingers were digging into the seat paddings beneath him, his knuckles turning white as he looked down. 

“Madara.”

Silence filled the air between them, a black and a red gaze getting stuck on each other again as Tobirama looked up, and with half a mind he noticed that the cab began its way through the heavy traffic. He was literally trapped now, in a cab which smelled like cigarettes and mint, with an ex-lover sitting beside him and Tobirama longed for one of his deadly experiments to be here, so that he could have a way out of a _really awkward_ situation.

Tobirama turned back to the window as neither of them was breaking the silence between them, not caring where the cab was driving to. His mind was filled with images of his last relationship – the only one to be honest – and he couldn’t help but to remember some of their softer moments. Moments when everything between them was tender and sweet, and not full of bitter remarks and too much _hurt._

He remembered Madara humming his happy tunes while he was cooking in their kitchen, his long hair bound in a high ponytail. Tobirama had loved to tug on the strands, to twirl them around his fingers and to bury his nose in it. It always smelled slightly of coconut, a touch too sweet, but Tobirama had loved it, nonetheless.

Tobirama remembered how Madara had always laid his head on Tobirama’s thighs while he was reading, his weight something familiar and treasured and something the Senju had loved from the first time Madara had done it. Even now, years later, he could feel the phantom weight of Madara’s head on his legs and _god,_ how much had he loved to see the rapid changing of his lover’s expressions while he read, how much had he adored to brush his fingers through his hair and to trail his features with his fingertips. 

As if that wasn’t enough, he remembered laying awake at night, the moon shining through the window of their shared bedroom and highlighting Madara’s sharp features. He remembered how the light seemed to be reflecting on the man’s porcelain skin, how it felt to brush his fingers over sculpted muscles. 

God, but he missed _him_. Missed everything that had existed between them and more. 

“How are you?”

Madara’s rumbling voice was filling the voice that was sitting heavily between them and Tobirama’s red gaze snapped back to the man he had loved with every fiber of his being. He had loved him with his mind, body and soul and Tobirama wasn’t sure if he would feel it for any other person on this planet. 

Because as his eyes fell on Madara again, he felt it again – the push and pull of his heartstrings, a longing so deep that he couldn’t breathe and to his own surprise he could feel tears prickling at the corners of his eyes. The look in Madara’s eyes grew even softer, fondness and love dripping all over Tobirama’s skin as Madara’s gaze swept over him, and a sob broke out of Tobirama’s mouth as Madara carefully, softly took one of his hands in his. 

“Better now,” Tobirama whispered, the small smile playing on Madara’s lips feeling like a fuzzy blanket lying itself over Tobirama’s soul. The Senju didn’t notice that the cab had been holding, only when Madara’s gaze swept outside the window, did he realize that he had to make a decision. 

The cab was standing in front of the building Tobirama lived in, and for the first time in his life Tobirama spoke without thinking. 

“Do you want to come inside?”

Madara’s answering smile was as bright as the summer sun, as warm as fire in the middle of winter and Tobirama could feel his own lips twitching. Rain was pouring over them as they were standing on the sidewalk, their hands intertwined and neither of them cared much about the coldness creeping into their bones as they finally kissed again.


	16. Getting Back Together / KakaObi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi misses the one he loved the most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** Getting Back Together  
>  **Pairing:** Hatake Kakashi / Uchiha Obito  
>  **Tags:** Alternative Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a happy ending, Getting Back Together

Soft rays of sunshine were tickling Kakashi’s nose as he woke up. Warmth was brushing over his face like a lover’s touch and for a moment he felt happy. That was, until his hand moved over the sheets and to the side which once belonged to _him_. The spot beside his had been warm once. 

Now, the sheets were cool and empty, and a stab of pain ripped through his chest as he opened his eyes and saw nothing but an untouched pillow. Where he could once smile at a mop of messy black hair sticking out of the blanket, was now nothing more than a vast empty space and his heart screamed, longed for it to come back again. 

His hand was continuing their search, even if he knew that it was useless. There weren’t wooly socks lying between him and the _emptiness_. Kakashi didn’t know that someone could miss wooly socks so much, but kami, he did. _He_ had always insisted on wearing them to bed, only to get rid off them every damn night. 

And right now, there should be a warm hand, fingers trailing over his jawline to wish him a good morning and sleepy black eyes should open slowly before a dazzling smile got shown his way, paired with a too messy kiss which always had his toes curling. 

But the sheets beside him were empty and so was his heart.

Kakashi turned on his back, not able to look at the other side of the bed for longer. His gaze landed on the ceiling, his heart beating faster as he spotted a few green and red spots. It had been the courtesy of _him_ that they were there – 

_He_ had tried painting Kakashi one morning, his beautiful naked body only partly hidden by the sheets and the sun reflecting in his hair. Kakashi remembered being mesmerized by the sight, could remember the fondness in that black gaze. Kakashi couldn’t lay still for long. The chiseled chest before him had been too much of a temptation and before _he_ had been finished with his sketch, Kakashi had already tackled him on his back. The brushes had gone flying through the room, painting the ceiling and floor in colorful patterns. 

Kakashi hadn’t cared, nothing had been important when he could touch _him_ , feel _him_ , be with _him_. Kakashi closed his eyes before he cried.

An hour passed, before Kakashi was ready to leave his bed on naked feet. The wooden floor was cold, and he wanted a pair of wooly socks. But they were gone, just as everything else. He showered, his skin longing for a touch that wasn’t there, and as he entered his kitchen, he instantly missed the smell of freshly brewed coffee. Kakashi never drank coffee, but the smell of it had always been there, _his_ kisses had always tasted slightly bitter and he couldn’t stand a minute longer in this empty room. 

Kakashi slowly walked through his living room, the absence of annoying Disney songs coming from the TV stabbing him in the heart, once again. There were no hugs, no hand was groping his ass. There were no whispered words of love and affection, and he didn’t have to step over forgotten tubes of paint on the floor.

Kakashi sighed, his eyes _burning_ as he stepped on the balcony. Konoha was lying beneath him, tinted in yellow and orange, and he lit himself a cigarette. The smoke vanished into cold air with every exhale, and he wished he could sit on _his_ lap, could lean against a broad chest clad in ridiculous knitted sweaters. But _he_ wasn’t here, so Kakashi leaned against the railing instead. 

Fuck, he missed _him_. So much. 

Before Kakashi knew what he was doing, he had pulled his mobile phone out of his jeans pocket and was dialing a familiar number. It rang for three seconds, before Kakashi ended the call again with his heart beating frantically in his chest. With one last look over the town, he put out his cigarette and was making his way to work.

___

There was no denying, with the world being one big colorful blur, that Kakashi was drunk. He was swaying on his seat, the feeling of floating weightless in space was numbing all of his senses. His friends were talking animatedly, loudly, but Kakashi paid them no mind.

He couldn’t, not when his head was filled with images of _him_ , and of his smile and his lips and his sparkling eyes. It was filled with his kisses, with the memories of fingers touching his skin softly and – 

“Kakashi?”

Rin’s voice was reaching his ears, strangely muffled and not quite there, and Kakashi only shook his head before he stumbled through the labyrinth of stretched out legs and tables and chairs, and he took a deep breath as the fresh night air was finally hitting his face. He could feel a familiar wetness on his cheeks, and he knew that he was crying, a common occurrence since _he_ vanished from his life.

Kakashi couldn’t see anything else than _his_ face as he looked around on the sidewalk, and a sob left his mouth. He could taste the salty tang of his tears on his lips, and he lit himself a cigarette as he cried, his back resting against the cold wall of the pub. He pulled out his phone, stared at the familiar dialed numbers on the display which were clearly mocking him, and with the courage of a drunken idiot he pressed the call button.

_”Kakashi?”_

Kakashi’s heart skipped a beat, tears spilling over his cheeks and he couldn’t stifle another sob from leaving his lips. It was silent on the other end of the line, but Kakashi could still hear _his_ voice echoing in his head. 

“I miss you,” Kakashi hiccupped into the speaker, his mouth pulling on his cigarette like a lifeline. He had his eyes closed, his hand holding his phone in a death grip as he was waiting for _him_ to say something, anything which would fill the emptiness of the call.

But there was nothing, no words spoken between them and Kakashi only cried harder, his heart breaking again and again. He threw his cigarette on the ground, sliding down the wall and his knees drawn to his chest as he sat on the sidewalk.

_”Are you crying?”_

_He_ was sounding surprised, maybe worried, and Kakashi wondered if he had really shown so little of his affection and love in their relationship, that _he_ really thought Kakashi wouldn’t still cry years after their break-up. Another sob rippled from Kakashi’s lungs at the thought, taking his breath away and making everything hurt so much more.

_”Where are you, Kakashi?”_

It sounded so familiar, the sound of his name falling from the lips he loved so much, and which weren’t his to kiss anymore. 

“At the pub,” Kakashi whispered back and seconds later the line went dead. Kakashi stared at his phone, disbelief and regret and heartbreak warring inside of him. _He_ had just hung up, not giving Kakashi time and a single word more to remember his voice but Kakashi knew that he didn’t deserve it anyway. 

He laid his head in his neck, his silver hair pressed against the wall and he closed his eyes. His mind was still spinning from the alcohol and maybe he shouldn’t have drunk that last whiskey. 

“Kakashi –“

There was _his_ voice again, brushing over his skin and raising goosebumps and Kakashi wanted to feel that voice whispered against his skin, wanted to feel his name mouthed in the column of his neck, wanted more, more, more and slowly he opened his eyes.

He was staring into a dark gaze, a beautiful face morphed into a worried frown directly in front of him and Kakashi couldn’t believe this, wasn’t sure if it wasn’t just a trick from his imagination. 

“Obito?”

Kakashi was slurring, but it felt so _good_ to say his name again. He hadn’t done that since he left Kakashi’s life, since Kakashi had said things to him that he shouldn’t, and which he didn’t meant, and –

“Let’s get you home.”

Strong hands were pulling him on his feet, one of his arms was slung around broad shoulders to steady him and Obito still smelled like coconut and acrylic paint and just _Obito_ and Kakashi couldn’t stop crying and he didn’t know how they had made their way to his apartment. 

Obito was maneuvering him onto his bed with ease, Kakashi not able to loosen his grip on the other man’s sweater, because what if he vanished from his life again? What if this was only a dream, just made to let Kakashi suffer more and more, until he couldn’t take it anymore?

“I’m sorry,” Kakashi said into the silence between them and dark eyes were pinning him on the spot.

“For what?” Obito asked, continuing with his task of opening Kakashi’s shoes.

“For not being there when you needed me, for saying all those things to you I didn’t mean just because I was afraid. For not telling you how much _I love you_.”

Obito was looking up at him, his gaze getting softer and softer until they were sparkling like stars in the night sky again, and Kakashi couldn’t stop himself from reaching out with his hands, his fingers trailing over the stubble on Obito’s jawline. His heart longed for them to be whole again, to be _one_ again, but Kakashi knew that he had fucked up too badly in the past.

Obito was closing his eyes for a few moments, head leaning into Kakashi’s touch.

“Kakashi, it’s been two years –“

“It’s okay if you don’t love me anymore. _I understand._ I just wanted you to know that there isn’t a single day where I’m not regretting what I’ve done. You were the best thing that ever happened to me and I’m just sorry I didn’t see it sooner.”

Obito was lying his hand on top of his own, warmth spreading through his skin at the tender contact between them. There were tears spilling from Obito’s eyes too, and Kakashi wanted to stop them, couldn’t bear to see Obito like this – so hurt – again. 

“I missed you, too, you know?” Kakashi’s heart was beating frantically in his chest, his breath catching in his lungs. “I wanted to forget you, really, I –“ Obito stopped in his explanations with a shake of his head, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

_”But its always been you.”_

Kakashi was crying again at Obito’s confession, sob after sob filling the void in his heart. Obito was pushing him back onto his back, climbing on the bed himself and lying down next to him. He rested his head on Kakashi’s shoulder, Kakashi’s arms instantly encircling the man he never stopped loving, and he hoped and prayed to every deity out there that he would not fuck this up again. 

“I love you, Obito.”

“I love you too, Kakashi.”

___

Soft rays of sunshine were tickling Kakashi’s nose as he woke up. Warmth was brushing over his face like a lover’s touch and for a moment he felt happy. His hand was brushing over the sheets beside him, his fingers finally reaching the warm skin of _him_.

Kakashi opened his eyes, his gaze catching the sight of messy black hair sticking out of the blankets. Kakashi smiled, a blinding white grin answering his own, and Kakashi rolled on top of his bed partner with one fluid motion. 

Obito was laughing, the sound of his voice echoing through the room and in Kakashi’s heart, and he couldn’t stop himself from pressing a soft lingering kiss on familiar chapped lips. Fingers were digging into his naked hips, their foreheads touching as the sun continued to shine on them.

Wooly socks were resting next to them and Kakashi knew that above them, the headboard of his bed was painted in a new pattern of red, green and blue. Kakashi couldn’t remember ever being this happy, filled to the brim with love and joy and warmth and he littered his lover’s face with sloppy kisses. 

Obito’s smile was still bright, hot breath ghosting over Kakashi’s lips. They fell into a familiar rhythm of losing clothes and cherry-sweet kisses, of lips leaving blooming flowers on each other’s skin and Kakashi knew that he would do everything to keep this man at his side. He knew that he would do anything to make Obito happy and most importantly: He would do everything to never hurt him again.


	17. Lazy Mornings / KakaObi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A morning in the Hatake/Uchiha household.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** lazy mornings  
>  **Pairing:** Hatake Kakashi / Uchiha Obito  
>  **Tags:** Alternative Universe - Modern Setting, Found Family, Tooth-rotting Fluff

The first rays of sunshine were shining softly through the curtains as Obito opened his eyes slowly. He listened to the chirping birds outside, to the soft breathing sounds next to him and he enjoyed the pleasant feeling of warmth at his back. 

The heat of another body - of skin against skin - was spreading through his veins and making his toes curl in pleasure. 

He couldn’t help but to snuggle tighter against the broad naked chest in his back, a small smile playing on his lips as a low rumble reached his ears and puffs of hot air were brushing over his neck. 

There was a familiar muscled arm draped over his waist, the limb tightening around him the slightest bit in an affectionate squeeze as a nose was pressed right under his ear. Obito wanted to stay like this forever - in the arms of the man he loved more than words could say, of the man he had built a life with and couldn’t ever _kiss_ enough. 

„Morning crybaby,“ Kakashi was humming softly, voice still sleepy and raspy and Obito‘s heart skipped a beat at the nickname his boyfriend was using for years now. 

What once was a name to hurt, was now something used to show affection and love and Obito wriggled around in the arms holding him tightly. 

They were lying with their noses almost touching now, Kakashi’s fingers drawing mindless patterns on Obito‘s naked back and the Uchiha couldn’t stop himself from pressing a chaste kiss against Kakashi’s lazily smiling mouth. 

„Good Morning to you too,“ he breathed against the other man’s lips, his own arm sneaking over the silver-haired man’s hip and mapping out moonlight pale skin. 

Fingers were brushing over half-naked bodies leisurely, slow in their explorations of each other until their lips met again and Kakashi rolled onto his back, pulling Obito on top of him in one fluid movement. 

Obito was grinning brightly, the feeling of so much skin, of warmth and strong thighs around his hips making him a little breathless and he groaned brokenly, his forehead coming to a rest on Kakashi’s shoulder as he felt something hard pressing against him. 

Kakashi’s fingers, meanwhile, were brushing through his hair, blunt nails scratching carefully over his scalp and a shiver ran down Obito‘s spine. He could feel Kakashi’s cock twitching against him, he wanted to press down and roll his hips, wanted to _feel, feel, feel_ \- 

„Itachi! Are you wanking in there or what? Some of us have to shower too, you know?“

Shisui’s loud voice rang through the pleasant silence of the house like ceramic being shattered, the sound echoing into their bedroom and halting Obito in his movements. 

Obito closed his eyes for a moment, regretting the decision to take care of his cousins and to raise them for a moment, while Kakashi’s silent laughter vibrated in his chest. 

„1 - 2 - 3,“ Obito counted down and with a sudden bang the door to their room opened, a furious and wild looking Shisui standing in the doorway. The teenage boy didn’t even bat an eyelash as he saw Obito lying on top of Kakashi, their faces still only a hair's breadth away. 

„Please, get Itachi out of the damn bathroom! I have to catch the bus in 15minutes!“

With his words out in the open, the brown-haired boy stomped his way across the room before he let himself fall on the bed beside them, his face buried in Obito‘s pillow. 

Kakashi was still holding Obito‘s naked hips and with a resigned sigh the Uchiha let his forehead sink against Kakashi’s. It seems like their cosy tête-à-tête had found a sudden ending. 

„Do you want to make breakfast or get Itachi out of the bathroom?“

Kakashi was humming noncommittal, his hands brushing up and down over Obito‘s sides. „I take breakfast,“ he finally answered and with a last not so chaste kiss Obito got up. 

„ _Ugh_ , can’t you take on a shirt at least?“ Shisui complained loudly, face twisted in disgust. Obito raised his eyebrows at the teen, arms crossed in front of his chest. 

„Excuse me? This is my bedroom you little menace,“ Obito answered grumpily, flipping the boy the bird as he made his way to the bathroom. A little black blur was sprinting past him and into their room, and seconds later Obito could hear excited squealing and Kakashi’s rumbling laughter. 

Obito‘s lips curled up into a smile, his heart so, so warm in his chest and his grin only grew brighter as he watched his boyfriend coming out of the room, still without a shirt, and with Sasuke hanging over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. 

The five year old was laughing and screeching happily, a sight Obito treasured more than anything else after everything that happened. With one last lingering look in the direction his boyfriend and Sasuke had just gone to, he knocked on the bathroom door. 

„Itachi, you’ll lose your curfew-privileges in 5 - 4 - 3 - 2,“ The door was pulled open in rapid speed and Obito was getting blessed with a murderous look from a fourteen year old. He had to bite on his cheeks to stop himself from laughing out loudly. 

„Okay, okay,“ Itachi grumbled annoyed. „No need to get all bossy on me.“

Obito only shook his head as he watched his cousin making his way into his room, door closing with a banging sound. Obito prayed to all the gods above that Itachi would grow out of this bitchy-phase soon. 

„Shisui, the bathroom is yours now!“

The answering whooping sound let Obito question his life choices again, and yawning he stumbled downstairs to the kitchen. Kakashi was standing at the stove, the heavenly scent of pancakes filling Obito‘s nostrils and a bit mesmerized he watched how the sun was reflecting in his boyfriend's silver hair.

Sometimes, like right now, Obito still couldn’t get his head around the fact that this beautiful man was _his_ , that this pretty, sexy and intelligent man chose to stay by his side as Obito’s life changed forever and he was suddenly forced to raise three children. 

Kami, but he loved him and -

„Coffee‘s on the table for you,“ Kakashi‘s smooth voice broke him out of his besotted trance, the slightest hint of a blush creeping up Obito‘s cheeks at the amusement in the other man‘s tone.

„Right,“ Obito muttered to himself and he sat down in the chair next to Sasuke, who was busy slurping on his juicebox and drawing something with his crayons. 

Obito took a sip of his coffee, eyes still stuck on Kakashi‘s broad shoulders and his mind filled with images of what they could have done minutes ago if it wouldn’t be for the little rascals they now called their own.

„Bito! Look what I’ve drawn!“

A colorful piece of paper was pressed in his face, and chuckling Obito grabbed for it. His eyes were burning as he looked at Sasuke’s scribble. There were five people drawn, all of them holding hands and it was easy to detect who exactly they were. 

There was Kakashi‘s mop of silver hair, right in the center, his hands intertwined with a little Sasuke‘s and a smiling Obito‘s. Obito recognized himself because of the glasses on his nose and he chose to ignore the fact that he didn’t have eyes. The other two figures were sporting annoyed faces and Obito nearly spit out his coffee at the sight.

„It’s an amazing picture, Sasuke,“ Obito smiled, his eyes sparkling with amusement as he watched his boyfriend laughing at the annoyed teens on the drawing. „You want to hang it up on the fridge?“

Sasuke was nodding excitedly, and the kitchen became blissfully silent as the three of them were eating their sugary breakfast. Sasuke was stuffing his face with pancakes as if he wouldn’t get anything else that day, his little hands sticky from sirup and spilled juice. Neither Kakashi or Obito bothered to clean him, experience had been teaching them that it was a lost cause. 

As Itachi came downstairs, headphones already blasting some melancholic music, the grumpy teen only stole himself an apple. Sasuke lit up at the sight of his brother and satisfied Obito watched as Itachi gave his little brother a kiss on the forehead and a whispered „I love you“. 

It was one of the few things Obito cared about in raising the little menaces and not one of them had ever acted against his wish that they said their goodbyes properly.

„Where’s mine?“ Obito grinned evilly as Itachi made a beeline for the door. The long-haired boy let out a long suffering sigh before making his way back to the table and giving Obito a quick peck on the forehead. 

„Have a nice day, grumpypants!“ 

Itachi mumbled something unintelligible. 

„Don’t murder people!“ 

Itachi only showed him his middlefinger, the door falling shut behind him. With wide eyes and a bit worried Obito watched Sasuke trying to imitate his brother, but Kakashi had already laid his hand on the tiny ones. 

„You’ll not do that gesture, okay, Sasuke? It’s rude.“

Little Sasuke nodded dutifully, both men deciding to ignore the little hand under the table trying to sort his fingers. 

„I’m late, I’m late -„ Shisui singsonged breathlessly as he sprinted through the kitchen seconds later, all three watching amused as he ruffled their hair and sprinted out of the house. 

Obito continued drinking his coffee, Kakashi being responsible for making Sasuke ready for school this week. He heard them rummaging above him, Sasuke’s mindless chatter and Kakashi’s patient murmurs filling the house.

Kami, but sometimes Obito didn’t know how he deserved that man. 

Fingers dancing over his neck were startling him from his daydreams, and with a hum he leaned back into the soft touch. Kakashi’s nose was buried in his messy hair and again, there was warmth at his back.

„How about we go back to bed?“

„Didn’t you have to finish an essay today?“

„Finished it last night,“ Kakashi breathed against his neck, goosebumps rising on Obitos skin. With a smile he stood up, his arms sliding around Kakashi’s neck. 

„Well, in that case-„

Before he could finish his sentence, strong hands were already gripping his thighs directly under his ass, and a squeal left Obito’s lips as Kakashi hoisted him up. He laughed loudly as Kakashi was placing kisses all over the sensitive skin of his neck, and he thought that life was indeed good to him. 

He couldn’t wait to spend another thousand mornings just like this, with the man he loved kissing the living daylights out of him and his other three favorite people at his side.


End file.
